Draco and His StarCrossed Destiny
by Eugenia
Summary: Draco finds out that he can change his destiny as long as he is willing. DracoGinny fic. also HarryHermione.
1. The Boogie Moster

Author's Note: Please go easy on me with the flames--this is my first fic

Author's Note: Please go easy on me with the flames--this is my first fic. Let me know what you think of it. I would love to get reviews. I will continue this if someone is interested. This is actually not what I was planning to write but I thought I would give it a try before I do something bigger.

Disclaimer: None of these characters or anything you might recognize belongs to me. They belong to the talented J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue me.

****

Draco and His Star-Crossed Destiny

by Eugenia

Chapter 1: Fate is not what it used to be…

Draco looked hastily away from the package of treats his mother had sent him. He had just opened the immense package in front of all of Hogwarts during breakfast in the Great Hall. It's all for show, he thought, and quickly stuffed all of the imported chocolate and cookies back in the wrappings. 

As usual, he had showed off in the direction of the Gryffindor table, where Potter and the other two stooges sat every morning. Frankly, he was getting sick of this same routine every single week, and it seemed that there was not a single soul left in that room who cared if Draco Malfoy received another package from his parents again.

The gift would have meant something to Draco if only his parents had actually assembled it or bought any of its recipients. No, the Malfoys did not care for any of it. That was why house elves existed. Even if one of Draco's parents had taken the time to do anything to the package, Draco still would not have bothered to care. Most of his classmates thought it was just his nature. But they were wrong.

He knew the real reason behind those numerous presents-they were strictly for the public eye. Draco had been instructed to share it with all of the Slytherins, whether he wanted to or not. At first Draco liked receiving the sweets and all the popularity, but soon everyone grew bored, including Draco himself.

Draco though it was pointless of his parents to care about his classmates' opinions of them. However, his father had once told him that since they were Malfoys, they were expected to demonstrate their power, and in this case, it was money. After all, they were one of the wealthiest wizarding families in Britain. What good is money when no one knows you have it?

Yet Draco was tired of all the pretentiousness. If he ever did anything that might embarrass the family name, Lucius Malfoy was sure to find out. From detentions to bad grades-it made Draco sincerely wish he was not an only child.

By then Draco had lost all of his appetite and left for the Slytherin dormitory without saying a word to his friends Crabbe or Goyle. It was not like they would miss him anyway. Those two were too busy stuffing their faces with pancakes to notice Draco's absence.

As Draco sped out the massive doors of the Great Hall, he collided with something very hard and fell backwards, knocking the wind out from beneath him. His package of treats fell as well and scattered throughout the hall. 

At first he could only see red, and he thought that maybe he was dreaming. He shook his head to clear himself. He noticed a girl with flaming red hair and little freckles spread over her nose like fairy dust. 

A Weasley, he thought.

Draco quickly looked behind him, but no one in the Great Hall had noticed his hideously embarrassing moment. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. She was alone.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Why don't you look where you are going? Look what you did!" he retorted indignantly.

The girl stared straight into his eyes and said, "Oh, pardon me! You see, I thought an accident was-well, accidental-no one's fault. And since I have manners I will apologize and not call you what anyone else in my place would have done (a bloody son of a b-----), but because I have manners I will not. I am deeply sorry for having disturbed your perfect hairdo." With that said, she marched right back to where she had come from.

Draco stood there for a second, with his mouth hanging open, transfixed by the outburst. He was still sitting on the floor. Sure, he was used to arguing with people, even being insulted by Potter and his gang, but never like this. That girl had managed to insult him right to his face without really doing so. And she was a girl. A Weasley at that. This would not do. Draco bet his father would find out somehow. He would have normally been furious, but he could help but feel in awe of it all.

Draco gathered his things and stood up when he noticed people were starting to go to their first class. Still in a daze, he walked right to the dungeons for Potions with Snape. He thought his day could not get any worse, but he was wrong.

Snape was in his usual vindictive mood, but today he was even worse. In fact, it seemed like he was treating the Slytherins like Gryffindors. Draco decided it could only be a living nightmare. Something must have been very wrong.

Snape began, "Today's lesson shall consist of the Hedwalous-Degolus Potion. You will be working with assigned partners. The ingredients are listed in your textbook on page seven hundred and forty-three."

"You will conjure the potion in class and write its uses and possible counter potions for homework. It should be ten parchments long. Due tomorrow. You may hand in one assignment per group. Here is the list of partners. I do hope this will be an interesting turnout. You will be partners for two weeks."

Both Slytherins and Gryffindors groaned. Nobody thought they would like a partner that might result in what Snape called "an interesting turnout."

"You may begin."

Draco found his name on the list and at the same time, heard a disgusted sigh from behind. Next to his name was in clear print: Ron Weasley. 

Needless to say, neither boy took the news well but tried to hide it for the sake of house points. Snape had already taken 20 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin (on account of Draco's lack of attention during roll). They were not about to risk any more points.

They worked uneventfully until the end of the period when something very unexpected occurred.

Professor McGonagall's head popped out of the fireplace and commanded, "Everyone stop what you are doing and report immediately to the Great Hall!"

Outraged, Snape yelled, "Minerva, I demand you to tell me the meaning of this."

Professor McGonagall simply replied, "I am not at liberty to discuss it, but I suggest you join us in the Great Hall before the boogie monster comes to get you."

She disappeared with a pop as fast as she had appeared.

"Fine. We shall finish during the next class. Homework is postponed until we finish the potion. You heard what she said-go!" Snape barked.

"You can say that again," Ron said under his breath.

But it was not until they reached the top of the stairs leading to the main floor that they heard any of the commotion. Students and teachers alike were running to the Great Hall like mad. Some first years pushed by the crowds were crying. Everyone was shouting for their lives, but above all the noise, one high-pitched scream was heard clearly. 

Draco though that there was something familiar about that voice, but could not place it. At least, not until he heard Ron behind him exclaim, "Ginny!"

So that's her name, Draco thought. His heart stopped beating for a second. He felt his blood turn cold, and without thinking, rushed to the source of the scream.

Immediately, he saw why the girl had been screaming. There was a huge creature standing over her, whose mere shadow would have scared anyone to death. It had the head of an alligator and the body of a snake with wings. 

Draco recognized it from his childhood monster books his father always had given him. It was a boogie monster, deadly of course. And it was staring straight at Ginny, looking at her as if she was the first-course of his meal. 

***So should I continue?****


	2. The Rescue

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Author's Note: Um....Sorry? I know I's been a while [I duck while people throw rotten fruit at that slight understatement] and I hope you enjoy this part. I haven't had much time or much inspiration for that matter. I graduate next week so it's been a very busy year with the whole college application process. Today was my last AP exam and I'm sure glad that's over with.....anyways, this is much longer than the previous chapter and I hope it actually has some sort of plot....I'm working on it. I fixed the font and spacing on this one, and I hope it's more readable. This has got to be the worst story I've ever written!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places or anything that might resemble anything from J.K. Rowling's wonderful HP books. I don't own the Olympics, either, so don't sue me.

****

I would like to dedicate this part to my brother, Alejandro, who is the best brother in the whole wide world. I'll miss you at graduation! (He's an HP fan too--don't ask how old he is, though!)

****

Draco and His Star-Crossed Destiny

By: Eugenia

__

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Draco turned towards the boogie monster and shouted, "Marshamelagous!" Immediately, a white sticky goo flew out of his wand and into the creature's mouth, sealing its jaws shut tightly.

Ginny, bewildered by the sudden rescue, looked back and forth from Draco to the monster with her green eyes wide open. "What is that?" she asked. She had meant to say "thank you" but the words seemed to be caught in her throat the moment she faced him.

"It's melted marshmellow, of course. What else would you use for a boogie monster? Not much else would have had an effect on him, anyway."

"Marshmellow? A boogie monster--what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose it is a waste of perfectly good marshmellow. I have tried to make smores but it never seems to work. I have always wondered why." Draco was smiling by now.

"And does the, um, marshmellow work?" Ginny was slowly inching away from the creature.

"Sure. After all, it does taste good. It has a rather strange effect on the boogie monster, however. If marshmellow comes in contact with the boogie monster, it hardens like concrete. To him, it is like the yummy and sticky stuff they give you in the muggle's place where they clean your teeth." Draco explained.

In the meantime, the creature had curled up as if it was going to sleep.

"It acts as a sedative, too."

"Oh," was all Ginny managed to say.

Ron chose that moment to run into the scene, followed by Harry, Hermione, and their hated professor, Snape.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked as he raced over to her.

"I'm fine. Yes, really! Draco got here just in time and sealed its jaws shut with marshmellow," Ginny said.

"Marshmellow? Very good, Draco. Twenty-five points to Slytherin," Snape began.

From behind them, Harry asked, "What is that thing?"

Hermione responded first, "A dark creature called a boogie monster. It's quite deadly."

Harry busted out laughing.

"What's so funny about getting your head eaten off, scarface?" Draco retorted. This quickly affected Harry to Draco's desired effect: Harry mad at Draco under Snape's nose. Hermione sensed it. She grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him into the crowd rushing towards the Great Hall. Every one else followed suit. 

Ron was still fussing all over Ginny when they reached the entrance, but he was cut off by an ear-splitting whistle. Professor Dumbledore stood in the front of the hall ready to make an announcement. 

"Sorry for the disturbance everyone. I am afraid we will have to cancel classes today due to the various boogie monsters running around school. Please remain calm. The matter is being taken care of. Hagrid is busy hunting them down. You are all to remain in here until further notice. Thank you." Dumbledore, along with most of the other professors, left to go help Hagrid hunt down the creatures. 

"What a wasted day!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron replied playfully, "Yeah, think of all the studying we could be doing right now. We'll never be ready for our exams in seven months!"

Hermione shot him a nasty look and went on to talk to Ginny. Hermione was interested in all the details of how the boogie monster had prepared to attack. Who knew if it could come in handy one day? 

Meanwhile, Draco had joined Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin end of the hall. All the tables had been removed to make room for everyone.

"BOOOOM!!!!!" Everyone jumped, and many girls screamed. The poor first years looked like they were about to pass out on the spot. The sound had come from the entrance hall, and sounded remarkably like the front door had been broken down. Inside Hogwarts entered none other than the Minister of Magic, followed by other ministry wizards and witches, including the reporter Rita Skeeter.

"Mr. Fudge, what brings you around here?" Harry asked him, already imagining that this couldn't be good for Hogwarts, not to mention the bad publicity this would bring.

"Harry, my boy! Good to see you again! Well, I would think you've heard by now that a student was almost attacked by a boogie monster....same little girl who almost died in the Chamber of Secrets, was it not?" Fudge looked around and spotted Ginny as she was turning a million shades of red from all the embarrassment.

"Err..attacked is quite a strong word to describe the incident. No one was harmed." Harry knew the Headmaster would get blamed, and it wan't fair for Dumbledore.

"Nonsence! Death is nothing to joke about! Why, most people are terrified of boogie mosters! We all know of your courage, Harry, but you must try to sympathize with those others who don't have the gift like we do. Now, where's that poor little girl? Rita wanted to speak to her." Fudge had lost her in the sea of students crowding around.

Ron, who was standing next to Harry, was about to explode and tell Mr. Fudge what he could do with that Rita Skeeter when he was surprised to hear Hermione from behind.

"How dare you! First of all, Ginny is no little girl! She can stand up for herself just fine. And Ms. Skeeter has no right to be here! She's.....she's an illega---"

"HERMIONE, HOW ARE YOU, DARLING!" Rita screamed. She gave Hermione her sweet, fake smile. "You're just the person I was looking for! Come, let's have a girl-to-girl chat."

Hermione sent her friends a pleading look that said "save me!" But her friends didn't have the chance to do so, and Rita draged her out of Fudge's hearing range. 

Fudge took this opportunity to go find Dumbledore, who would surely arrange for him to talk to this Ginny girl, but as he was nearing the door, Dumbledore appeared, smilling faintly.

"You may all return to your common rooms. It is safe now. The boogie monsters are gone, thanks to the staff, specially Hagrid." Then he turnd to where Ginny was hidding and said, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to see you in my office when you have the chance." He offered Ginny a comforting smile and walked away.

*****

Ginny was waiting outside Dumbledore's office, while Malfoy was inside with him. Ginny couldn't believe her luck. Could this really be happening to her? She had been attacked by a ridiculous moster that was more deadly than any creatures they ever learned about in school. 

In fact, it was so dark and deadly, the creature didn't even make it into the school books. Hermione had told her that it was a very rare creature, one of Slytherin's own creations. It had been centuries since the last time a real boogie monster had been seen. 

Then there was the situation with Malfoy saving her. Why? He hated her and all her family. She remembered the incident from that morning when they had collided. He had been so incredably rude to her, yet she couldn't help to wonder about him. 

There was definitely something about him--maybe it was the golden hair, or the baby blue eyes.....yes, Ginny decided, it was the eyes. His eyes spoke the language of a different Malfoy.

At that moment, the door swung open and Malfoy step outside the office. He quickly glanced in her direction, and their eyes met for a brief moment before he left. However, it was in that moment that her theory had been proven correct. 

Ginny smiled to herself. She had a new mission, one by the name of Draco Malfoy. Ron would not like this at all if he found out, as he and Malfoy were mortal enemies, but this was the last thing on her mind as she remembered those compasionate eyes staring at her. She would begin as soon as she was done talking to the headmaster.

*****

That night Draco sat in his four poster bed with the curtains closed. He wasn't tired yet, and with everything that had happened to him that day, the last thing he wanted to do was think about it. But his subcontious wouldn't allow it. The Howler he had received was not something easily forgotten. He had received it when he was back in his room, and Draco suspected that the owl had been instructed not to deliver it in the Great Hall. 

The Howler had endlessly screamed about how immoral it had been of him to help that Muggle-lover and a Gryffindor, specially a Weasley. It droned on and on....he had tried to silence it by placing his pillow and various robes over it but nothing helped. 

That hadn't been as bad as the fact that the only Slytherins who were still talking to him were Crabbe and Goyle. The whole house was mad that he had saved a Gryffindor. People were so prejudice these days......

Draco had the sudden impulse to get up. It was dark in the room, but he could still see the four other beds in the room. He was the only one who wasn't asleep yet. There was something going on, but what? Then he saw it. Through the window, he saw a flash of red. He ran to the window and found himself face to face with a smilling redhead floating in the middle of the air.

"Ginny! I mean, Weasley! What do you think you're doing? You are breaking a gazillion rules, you know. Filch is probably not too far from here." Draco couldn't believe the nerve of that girl.

"Nah, he's too busy chasing George and Fred right now. Ooh, cute undies Malfoy! Too bad I don't have a camera with me." Ginny grinned at the little red hearts with wings on Draco's boxers.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He'd had enough of this girl. "Out!!! I'll get you for this! Not only did you ruin my day, you've also ruined my reputaion in Slytherin! And if that's not bad enough, my father gave me a two hour lecture about the immorality of saving the life of a Gryffindor! GET OUT!!!" 

"Aww! Poor baby! Are you telling me that a little, insignificant Gryffindor like myself managed to do all of that by not doing a single thing? Wow, I didn't know I had that power over you Malfoy."

"Power? Over me? What are you talking about? And why are you still here?"

"Never mind. I know your narrow little mind couldn't possibly understand the workings of my mission." Ginny could tell the anger in his eyes was getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!!!!" Draco was not in the mood for chit chat. It _was_ two in the morning after all. At least they didn't have school the next day. It was a weekend, a Homesmeade weekend, to be exact. Draco groaned.

"Er...I was never inside to begin with, Malfoy dear. But don't worry, I'll be on my way. Here, take this." Ginny stuck a beautiful, red origami flower in his hair. "See; it's perfect! It even matches the undies!" And with that, she flew off, leaving Draco with his mouth hanging open and a paper flower in his hair.

Ginny smiled to hersef as she flew off. Maybe her mission wouldn't be so impossible after all.

*****

Draco woke up late the next morning. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't waited for him; they were probably already at breakfast. He turned over for a few more minutes but felt a sharp pain in his back as he heard a loud crunching noise. It was that flower Ginny had given him. He examined it closer in the light by the window.

Draco tapped the flower with his wand, and it opened to reveal a message inside. It read: "_Thank you"_

He gapped at the message for a while. He was having a major inner battle with himself. The thought of the note brought both happiness and anger. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest and he could finally breathe. At the same time, he was mad at her for thinking that everything would be alright with a simple "thank you". 

No, Draco decided, it would not be enough for him. This girl would have to pay. And he knew just the perfect prank to get even, not only with her, but also with another certain Gryffindor he despised..... 

*****

Harry and Ron were walking through the empty streets of Homesmeade that morning. Hermione had woken them up "bright and early" so that it wouldn't be as crowded as usual. The boys didn't seem to appreciate her plan, as they were dragging their feet about twenty yards behind her. 

Ron was about to fall asleep on the spot. "Hey, Hermione! Could you not go so fast? We're not practicing for the next Olympics, you know!"

"Oh, stop complaining, you twit! You should have stayed in your bed last night instead of following Fred and George around like a lost puppy!" She wasn't going to listen to his bickering today. Nothing could ruin such a glorious morning. The weather was pleasant, and there was not a cloud in the sky. She wasn't going to let Ron get to her, not today.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Hermione was right, as always. Ron glanced at Harry and glared at him, but then got an idea. Ron looked at Hermione's back and charged--right at her--picked her up and spinned her around like crazy. 

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!! Get off, will you! What do you think you're doing!" She screamed, her face a deep crimson red.

"Just waking up. Thanks for the help." Before Hermione could react, Ron sneaked into Zonko's. Harry just shrugged and followed Ron inside. Hermione stood there for a moment, trying to calm her dizzyness. This was going to be a long, long day.

*****

Draco was now at Homesmeade, without Crabbe and Goyle, since they were still at breakfast [A/N: Can you tell I don't like them?]. Today Draco was exited about going to the magical city, although he normally hated those weekends. Subconciously, Homesmeade reminded him of all the things he didn't have. It was a town centered on loving families. However, this visit would be different. He had a plan, which involved a little redhead and a very embarrasing moment. First, he need supplies. That's what was at Homesmeade. 

But as he was nearing Zonko's, he saw Harry Potter and the two others walking in his direction. Ron Weasley was holding a surprisingly large bag.

Draco put on the famous Malfoy sneer. When he had been younger, he had practiced it in front of a mirror to match the look he had seen on his father's face. Draco had perfected it by now, with all the practice he got every time Potter was around. 

"Potter, I see you've lent money to Weasley again. If you keep that up, he'll clean your Gringot's volt in two days flat. And then he'll just move on to the next hero-in-training." Draco was proud of this line. Maybe he was getting better at this as well as the sneer.

Ron was turning redder by the second, but Hermione was determined to have a nice, peacefull day. "Ignore him, Ron," she told him. She winked at him. Malfoy didn't know what was in the bag.

Ron considered her advice, but then discarded it as he dropped the bag and threw a punch in Malfoy's direction.

Draco had forgotten he was alone, without the body guards. Nonetheless, he took the opportunity to take out his anger on Ron. Ginny was Ron's sister, and she was the root of all his problems.....

"Stop! Stop it! When will you two grow up! Wrong question, I know, Fred and George never will....but....Stop!" Both boys recognized the voice.

"Ginny, mind your own business!" Ron shouted at her.

As Ron turned to address his sister, Malfoy landed a powerful blow on him. That increased Ron's pain and determination, sending Malfoy to the ground. 

"Ahh!" groaned Draco in pain. His surroundings were all blurry and the voices he heard seemed so far away.

"_Ron, what were you thinking!_" Ginny bent down over Draco. 

Ron just stood there in shock. Uh oh. This was not good. He hadn't been thinking at all really.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "You better take Ron back to Hogwarts. He doesn't look very well. I'll deal with Malfoy."

Hermione noded numbly and lead Ron away towards the castle, with Harry starting to trail behind.

Harry called back, "Ginny, are you sure you don't want any help? I could stay--"

"No, I don't think he'll like the thought of waking up to see your face, no offence."

Harry laughed at the thought. "True. He wouldn't be very thrilled, but it would have been nice to try out some of those products we bought at Zonko's."

"Don't worry," she told him, "you'll get your chance soon enough. Take care of Ron, alright?"

"Sure. And Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for showing up like that. I think you talked some sense into Ron. He kinda looked remorseful for a second."

"Well, that's what sisters are for."

__

I wouldn't know, Harry thought to himself as he turned away.

Ginny looked down at a semi-consious Draco Malfoy. "And what am I going to do with you?" Several thoughts came to her mind, but she dismissed them as she though of more...er....appropriate possibilities. 

*****

_the end....for now....._

A/N: I would like to that all of you who review my earlier chapter. I don't see how that was well written but I won't go into that. So thank you: 

Harry's Mum Lily-sorry it took so long J

Starry Eyed Dreamer-another Draco fan? We should get together...

carissa-cool name! 

Nain

Jodie

Hydrana Evila-don't scare me like that!

Crystal Music-Yes, I'm the same person. There's other D/G fics out there, including Alicia/Sue's and Cassie's stories. I can't think of any more at the moment but I'll let you know as soon as I think of another one.

Ghost-I'm flattered that you thought it was well written. I'll change the summary and put that it's D/G. Aparently, you didn't like my poem, but so that you know, I don't think politically. I think Harry Potter J

You know I want reviews! Please? I'll write faster that way.....or at least not leave you hanging like I did last time, specially since summer vacation is coming up. I could take my laptop to the beach! What do you think? ;) 

~Eugenia


	3. You are not alone

Disclaimer: The characters and terms associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
Draco's Destiny By: Eugenia  
  
CHAPTER 3: You are not alone  
  
Hours had passed since the fight between Draco and Ron. Now Draco came to his senses. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was red. His first thought was that he had died and gone to hell, but then the red flame-like thing began to speak his name in what seemed like a heavenly voice.  
  
"Draco, wake up!" the voice was saying, "Draco!"  
  
Suddenly, his eyes came to focus, and finally he could see that this was Ginny and he was not dead. He felt a rush of relief to be alive, yet as he remembered the fight that had taken place, a fury began to rise in him.  
  
Draco tried desperately to get up on his feet, but his stomach's pain would not allow it.  
  
"You shouldn't try to get up—it will only hurt worse." Ginny had this genuine look of concern on her face that was just revolting to him.  
  
"Leave me alone, you pathetic mud-lover! And tell that git of a brother of yours that he's going to pay for this, believe me!" Screaming at her made him fell slightly better, but his body felt like it was aching everywhere.  
  
"Oh, that's so nice of you Malfoy. Mud-lover is such a great complement! Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Ginny could feel his frustration growing by the second. "Or did your father get it for you, just like everything else?"  
  
"Just shut up! Where the hell are we, anyway? Last time I checked, I was outdoors." Draco looked around to find himself in a small, dark room. He could smell the humidity seeping through the walls. There was a bed in the corner, and an old oak table in the middle of the room. The place was filthy and looked as if it had not been inhabited for years. "If it wasn't for the table, I would guess that this was your room at home."  
  
He could see this last remark had thrown her off her pedestal for a split second. Strangely enough, he regretted having said it. This fight must have affected my brain as well as my body, he thought.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, you could at least thank me for bringing you in here and saving your dignity!"  
  
"What dignity? You've already taken care of that...where ARE we?"  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. "We are inside the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. He could feel his heart skip a beat. "The Shrieking Shack? How could we? I mean, I thought it was kind of occupied... "  
  
Ginny could not help but giggle at Draco's reaction. "By what, ghosts? Do you really believe every little thing you are told? It's perfectly safe; no one has lived here for years. Plus, it is conveniently linked to Hogwarts. Do you think you can make it back to the infirmary?"  
  
"Of course I can. How did you get me here in the first place?" asked Draco as he painfully tried to get up.  
  
"Oh, that's my little secret. You just follow me."  
  
She led him down a dark stairwell and into a tunnel that seemed never- ending. Draco wondered how much more of this he could take. The tunnel was filthy and each agonizing step he took became more and more unbearable. The pain was not the actual reason for his discomfort—he could deal with that, after all, he had practice in suppressing pain. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys learned to take pain at an early age.  
  
However, something at the back of his mind was resurfacing, old memories he had preferred to keep forgotten. Ahead of him, he could see Ginny was unaware of his internal battle. She was moving steadily, her flaming-red hair swishing from side to side, even visible in the darkness surrounding them.  
  
He tried to focus on her hair, but this image could not stop the thoughts from rushing into his mind. It was as if the fight with Weasley had weakened him, worn him down to survival mode, reminding him of real pain he had experienced.  
  
Draco, now tired, stopped fighting the memories ...he could hear himself screaming, his face unrecognizable, his muscles contracting as the electricity of the curse rushed through his body. A man was standing over him, his shadow on the boy's figure, smirking and calling him a 'pathetic excuse for a son.' Draco would beg for him to stop, but the pain only worsened as a new curse was placed on him. He could still feel the despair, the confusion, and the desire to die. And then when he felt like he could no longer go on, the curses would stop, and the man would mutter 'still too soft' as he left Draco alone on the cold dungeon floor.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco was snapped back into the present world, where he stumbled over something on the floor and fell crashing into the ground, his head shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny rushed to help him.  
  
"Don't touch me! Why can't you understand that I just want to be left alone? Have you not humiliated me enough? You can't change me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs without looking at her, as if he had been talking to someone else. Blood was dripping from a new cut on his forehead. "I can't take it anymore," he pleaded.  
  
Ginny lifted his face up towards hers so their eyes would meet. Her breath was warm and steady, comforting against his jagged gasps for air. Her gaze captivated him, as if willing him to take refuge in them and understanding the buried pain. Then the inevitable occurred: he crumbled into an uncontrollable and utterly humiliating sobbing. He did not protest to the arms that came to embrace him. Instead, he allowed them to hold him, and for the first time in his life, he did not feel alone.  
  
******  
  
Ron sat in the deserted common room watching the flames dance in the fireplace. He was thinking about the Hogsmeade visit...about Hermione's laughter as he chased her...the look of surprise on Malfoy's face as he lay on the ground. He smiled to himself. Not a bad day after all, he thought to himself. He had forgotten to buy the purchases for his big revenge prank on Malfoy, but that no longer mattered since the fight had proved much more effective than anything he could have ever imagined. Now that he looked back on it, he could not even remember much of the plan, anyway.  
  
Suddenly, the entrance swung open and flashed light directly in his face. "Ahh! Who's there?"  
  
"Ron?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing out so late? Get back to bed before you get in trouble and loose us house points," he ordered.  
  
"You—you are just unbelievable! I have been out attempting to fix everything you've done today. You should be ashamed of yourself, Ron. I can't believe you are so blind! I'm so disappointed in your actions, but I'm even more sorry for the pain you've caused. You know, I can look past your stupid vendetta when it's name calling and innocent pranks, but now you've gone far enough. The worst part is that you're not even sorry or even remotely aware of the consequences." Ginny paused long enough to catch her breath. "Stay away from him. Find someone else to despise. Just leave him alone!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco," she responded as she turned her back on him and marched up the steps to her dormitory.  
  
Ron was speechless at the outburst. What had gotten into her? This was not the Ginny he knew. Ginny was quiet and shy; she was the calm and collected one in the family. He had watched her grow up in a household where the twins had tested her endurance with an endless amount of pestering, and he had never witnessed a display like this. I can't believe it's over Malfoy that she exploded. I wonder what that git did. He slowly made his way up the stairs to his own room, now exhausted by this shocking ordeal. When he reached the last step, he almost lost his balance and fell back down as a new thought came to mind: she called Malfoy by his first name.  
  
******  
  
Ginny woke up on Monday morning, almost afraid to leave the protection from under the covers. Here she was warm and comfortable, where she did not have to face anyone, neither Ron nor Draco. It was a feeling she wanted to treasure and lock away in her mind, so that she could later revisit the precious moment. She had spent the previous day hidden in the library behind a huge stack of books, pretending to do her homework but not comprehending a single word of her reading. Now, she groaned silently as she realized what a nightmare the day would be.  
  
Ginny got dressed and trudged down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down without noticing her surroundings and began her meal, honestly hoping for an uneventful day.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi," she mumbled.  
  
"I heard you gave Ron a hard time last night. What's going on?  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual—he was being a stupid git and didn't realize how his actions affect anyone else. How was the rest of your day yesterday?"  
  
"It was fun. We ended up just hanging out and debating on whether the Chudley Cannons actually have a chance this year."  
  
"Are you saying that Hermione participated in a quidditch discussion?" Ginny was a bit surprised.  
  
"What about me and quidditch?" Hermione and Ron had just reached the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I was just filling in Ginny about our evening."  
  
"Oh." There was an awkward silence as Ron looked across the table at her.  
  
"Well, I have to go finish my reading before my first class. See you later!" Ginny said as she rushed to get out of the Great Hall, practically running. However, on her way back to Gryffindor tower, suddenly, an arm reached out and dragged her into complete darkness.  
  
As her eyes began to focus, she realized that she must be in a small, unoccupied closet. She could feel someone's heavy breathing in front of her.  
  
"Ginny...I...um...you can't tell anyone about Saturday at the Shrieking Shack! If you do I'll—I'll..."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I won't have you ruining my life, Weasley."  
  
Ginny paused for a moment, as all she could think about was how close their bodies were, almost as if they were inching together by the second. "I disagree. I think you would like me to ruin it, Draco."  
  
"Really, what makes you say that?"  
  
"Because," she whispered in his ear, "you don't want to live that life. I think you envy my freedom."  
  
"And what freedom is that? Surely, not economic freedom? Ha?"  
  
"No, freedom to live my life as I want. My life isn't all planned out. Where do I see myself in 10 years? I don't know...and it's not scary; it's wonderful not having the pressure to live up to anyone's expectations."  
  
Their faces were awfully close by now, their hearts beating loudly, and both of them were breathless as if they had been running.  
  
"And what would you know about that?"  
  
"Effortless perfection is what we all strive for, Draco. In the end, it's draining because you can't please yourself or anyone else, and it leaves you empty and alone."  
  
"Really?" Draco bent his face down towards her...  
  
"Yes..." Ginny slowly reached up...their lips almost touching...  
  
"So why are you alone?"  
  
Ginny bolted backwards. "What?"  
  
"I am just wondering why you're alone if you have such a perfect life. Explain that, Weasley!"  
  
"I-I'm not alone!"  
  
"Right, you just tag along the Great Harry Potter and his dream team because everyone wants to be your friend? What's your high-and-mighty response to that?"  
  
"Ugggghhhh! You are just unbelievable! Turning this around on me! How dare you after what I've done for---"  
  
Draco's hand quickly covered her face as he signaled her to be quiet so that they would not be discovered. "Look, just forget about it...and forget about Saturday as well, okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
With that, Draco left, and Ginny stood there frozen in space. Soon she recovered and rushed to her first class. As she sat down, she wished she could disappear as Professor Sprout took away house points for her lateness and all her classmates turned to give her an accusing look. She silently groaned and thought, what a bad day! Then Ginny reached into her bag and found what seemed to be a note.  
  
She unfolded it and read:  
  
Meet me Friday, midnight at the astronomy tower  
  
I'll be waiting.  
  
Who would want to meet with her? Had someone slipped this in her bag while she wasn't looking?  
  
I guess I'll find out Friday, she thought.  
  
******  
  
Hermione ran upstairs to her bedroom during dinner. She was not very hungry; she just needed some privacy, which was almost impossible considering that she shared the room with all the other Gryffindor girls in her year. Sometimes Hermione wished she was back in her room at home, with her comfortable bed, her private bathroom, and with all those million details that made her room...hers. She crumbled into the bed and hugged her pillow as if her life depended on it.  
  
She was so tired from having stayed up the previous night to finish her homework, and once she had finished, she had checked it for mistakes. Everyone thought that getting perfect marks was easy for her, but Hermione suffered silently from the constant exhaustion and the pressure she felt. She was worried that one day she would snap, and instantly regret her actions. It was if all these years of studying and worrying had finally caught up with her. I'm all burnt up, she thought. I need a break, desperately!  
  
Sure, being with Harry and Ron helped relieve the stress, but even when she spent time with the guys she felt a constant guilt echoing in her conscience. Time was valuable, and as much as she hated to admit it, spending time with them was wasting time that could be spent on homework or sleeping.  
  
And yet, time spent with them restored her 'sanity,' as she like to refer to it. But there was something lacking in her life...she felt so alone. She missed her parents and had a profound nostalgia for her lost friendships back at home...maybe they were not significant friendships but at least they had been with girls. As much as she liked hanging out with Ron and Harry, she had to admit that she missed all the girl-talks, the gossip, the silly giggling, and the gushing over cute boys. Everyone thought that just because she was studious and serious she could not be like that. But they're wrong! If only they could understand; if only someone cared! She felt a hot tear run down her cheek. Well, I'll show them!  
  
She got up with a new determination as she made her way downstairs and practically tripped over the edge of a rug when she heard:  
  
"Hi, Hermione."  
  
She turned around to see Harry in the common room, sitting on a burgundy couch next to the windows.  
  
"Hi. I thought you were in the Great Hall."  
  
"I was, but I just needed some time out. I was getting a headache from all the noise in there. What were you up to?"  
  
As Hermione stepped closer to answer him, he caught sight of her bloodshot eyes and felt immediate concern. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
She secretly smiled to herself. This was one of the things she loved about him—he would never ask a pointless question like 'are you okay' when this was clearly not the case. Even so, she did not feel like sharing.  
  
"Oh, nothing important. Just, you know, a bit of a mood swing is all." She shrugged it off as casually as possible. No need to dwell on it.  
  
"Well, come here. It looks like you could use a hug," he said as he stood up and embraced her. "Everything will be alright."  
  
How perfect is this? Hermione thought, wrapped up all safe in his arms. She could smell that intoxicating scent from his aftershave, combined with the fabric softener of his clothes and the shampoo scent in his hair from his recent shower...it was that 'Harry smell'...so nice and alluring today that it made her melt at the knees.  
  
He felt her knees weaken, and as he strengthened his hold on her, he looked down into her eyes, searching for an answer.  
  
She smiled tentatively at him and simply whispered, "Thanks."  
  
He grinned back, playfully. "Anytime, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione felt a sudden jolt of electricity run through her, something that she had never experienced before. However, she did not want to ruin the moment by wondering what it could mean. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever. What happens now? Will he let go? But she realized that he was not letting go...instead, he looked like he had no intention of doing so.  
  
Harry looked down at her, mesmerized, in a sort of stare. He was looking at her face: those big brown eyes staring up at him, that cute tiny nose, and her rosy lips. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, actually looking at her and memorizing her features. She had this classic beauty about her that he had always seemed to ignore; since they were constantly together he had always taken it for granted.  
  
A strand of her hair had fallen onto her face. Slowly, he reached up to move it, never loosing eye contact with her.  
  
Hermione was lost in the moment. When was the last time anyone had been this tender with her? She could see that the feeling was mutual, as Harry was not in a hurry to part. He had a certain look on his face, maybe a look of concentration; Hermione could not place it. He had this soft smile, and his green eyes were frozen in time, staring down at her.  
  
Harry cupped her cheek with his right hand, and whispered, "God, you're beautiful."  
  
Hermione thought quickly: What do I say? What cant I say? 'You're beautiful too' isn't the best choice...maybe 'you're handsome yourself' would be a smooth line...or anything else, for that matter. I have to respond something!  
  
But she soon found that he did not need a response as he was slowly moving his face towards hers...their lips began to touch...it was a perfect kiss.  
  
Maybe except for the fact that the door to the common room swung open and they were caught by Ginny, who turned bring red and ran right back out the door.  
  
Hermione groaned silently and quickly ran after her, leaving Harry alone in shock.  
  
****** 


	4. Taking the fall

Disclaimer: The characters and terms associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Draco's Destiny  
  
by: Eugenia

CHAPTER 4: Taking the fall

"Hey, Goyle! Guess what I saw?" said Crabbe while trying to avoid Professor McGonagall's attention.

"Be quiet, you moron, or you'll get us detentions again!"

"Okay, but you'll be sorry to be the last to know..."

'_That's true_,' thought Goyle, '_ I'm always the last to know everything_.' "What is it? What's so exciting that it's worth a detention from 'McGonnogeek,' huh?"

"Draco has a _girlfriend_, and she's not in Slytherin!"

"What? Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I saw him come out of the 'kissing closet' with her this morning right after breakfast. He came out first, and a couple minutes later, this redhead walks out. At first I thought it was Blaise, but I couldn't really tell because she had her back to me..."

"So who was it?"

"Wait a second, will ya? I'm telling the story here. So I wanted to be sure that it was her, but her robes were all wrinkly and you know how stuck up Blaise is about her appearance...Anyway, so I followed her, but she began to run 'cause I'm guessing she was running late for class..."

"And you never saw her? How do you know she's not in Slytherin?"

"Will you quit interrupting me? I did see her. She stopped in front of Sprout's classroom—you know, the one that's for days when it's just lecture—and she leaned her back on the wall to catch her breath. I saw her, but I don't think she saw me..."

"Crabbe, if you don't tell me who it is _right now_ I'm going to turn your hair into moss!"

"All right, fine, I'll tell you who it was. It was that Weasley girl who's in the year below us, the one that's always tagging along with Potter."

"The Weasley girl? What would Draco want with her? I mean, she got a decent body, but I've seen better. I'm curious; maybe we should start talking to Draco again."

"I dunno, Lucius said in his letter to wait an entire week before we do. But don't worry, Goyle. I do know that we're going to find out, one way or another."

"What do you me--..."

"Crabbe! Goyle! Is there something you two wizards would like to share with the class?"

"No, Professor McGonagall," they said in unison.

* * *

"Ginny, can we talk?"

Ginny looked up to see Hermione standing over her. "Um, will it take long?" She looked back down at all the parchments spread out in front of her. It was one o'clock in the morning, and she was just beginning an essay for her class with Professor Binns. She also had not even begun to practice the required spell for McGonagall's class.

"I don't think so. Do you have a lot of homework tonight?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah..." Ginny had spent all day thinking about Draco. She thought she saw him wink at her when he passed her in the hall on the way to Hagrid's hut that morning. Her day had not been very productive after that.

"Well, maybe I could help?"

Ginny was surprised that Hermione was willing to help her when it was so late, but she agreed since she was really tired and it spooked her to be alone in the common room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About last night, when you saw me...with Harry. I just wanted to know that you'll keep this between us." Hermione looked down at she said this; her hair was covering half her face.

"Of course, I will. I think that if anyone needs to hear about it—they should hear it from you, not me."

Hermione nodded, keeping her face hidden.

"Hermione, is that what you really wanted to talk about? What's really bothering you? Is it Harry?"

Hermione began sobbing, crumbling into the chair next to Ginny. "H-he d- doesn't like me!" Her tears were rolling down her face, like a waterfall. "I-I'm a m-mist-take, that's wh-what I am!"

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that! Guys can be really insensitive without even realizing it. What did he say, exactly?"

"J-just that our kiss was a mistake, and that I'm too ugly to be his girlfriend!" Hermione sobbed some more.

"Were those his exact words?" Ginny could not believe that Harry would say something like that.

"Well, no. But that's what he meant! I mean, if you tell someone 'I just want us to be friends,' that translates to 'you're not good enough for me' or 'you're big zit on your nose is just too disgusting for me.'" Hermione's eyes were all puffy and red from all the tears.

"Hermione," said Ginny as she barely contained herself, "you don't even have a zit on your nose! Your nose is perfect! You're perfect! And even if you did have one, so what? If I got rejected every time I got a zit on my face, do you know how many times that would be? There wouldn't be any boys left at Hogwarts."

Hermione turned her sobbing into giggling. "Thanks, Ginny."

"Any time. Now, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" "Are you going to go after Harry? I mean, if you like him and think there's a chance? Or there are other options: you could go after someone we're certain likes you, or someone you like but we have no clue if they're interested, or we could get revenge against all men and make them want you so bad that they'll go crazy..."

"Hum, revenge sounds good...hehe...what did you have in mind?"

"Well, are you going for revenge against Harry or all men?" Ginny asked playfully.

"How about we aim towards all men? And if it affects Harry, then 'oh well!' " Hermione's mood was much better. "Okay, let's move on to your homework, and we'll get back to me later."

Ginny watched in awe as Hermione helped her. Hermione knew exactly where all the information for her essay was located in the text. She also made the transfiguration spell very easy to learn as she demonstrated it and then corrected any of Ginny's mistakes. Ginny wondered why a smart girl like Hermione would have such a hard time finding love when it was under her nose.

"Okay, I think you've mastered the 'coloratus cambi' spell. We should call it a night." As Hermione turned to go upstairs to her room, she suddenly realized something. "Ginny, when you said that I could go after a guy that we knew like me, did you have someone in mind? Who you know likes me?"

Ginny turned bright red. "Of course not."

"Liar. You're blushing; it gives you away. Who is it? I think I have a right to know."

"I can't tell you. But come on, it's so obvious; it's not like you couldn't figure it out."

"Please, Ginny! I have to know. After what happened with Harry, I might actually give him a shot. But I can't do that if I don't know who it is."

"I don't want to meddle, Hermione. I doubt he's even realized it himself...but the way he's always following you around like a lost puppy and the way he talks about you all the time—I mean, he never stops. He's like a broken record on and on. 'Hermione this' and 'Hermione that.' It drives my Mum up the wall..." Ginny's eyes widened. "I mean, not that my Mum has ever met him...or anything...just from what I say..."

"It's Ron? _Ron_?" Hermione was in disbelief. Maybe she should have paid more attention. She would start paying more attention now that she new. '_Gosh, this is so confusing. I don't even know what I want anymore_,' she thought.

Ginny gathered all her things quickly and said, "Thanks for your help tonight. We'll talk again in the morning, okay?"

"Okay...goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

Draco trudged towards Potions, wishing it was not so early in the morning. Snape was always in a bad mood before lunch. Draco was walking alone since Crabbe and Goyle were still avoiding him. He sighed. Ginny had not been at breakfast that day. '_I wonder if she slept in_,' he thought. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a strange pang in his chest when she had not been there. Draco was done lying to himself—he was very attracted to this girl. The problem was that he hated her. His father hated her even more.

As Draco sat down in his usual seat, he remembered that he needed to sit next to his assigned potions partner, Ron Weasley. He changed seats, smirked towards Weasley, and faced forward. Yet he did not recognize the brunette sitting in front of him. '_I wonder if she's new_,' was all that occurred to him. Then she turned around to say something to Weasley, and Weasley almost fell out of his chair.

It was _Granger,_ and yet...it was a gorgeous version of her. She had not been at breakfast either. Draco smirked at her and said, "Did you remember to brush your hair today, Granger?"

She did not hesitate. "Would my hair be the only thing causing your 'reaction'?"

Weasley broke out into wild laughter. "She's got you there!"

Before Draco could reply, Snape walked in and begun class. '_Saved by Snape,_' Draco thought, '_how pitiful is that? All I need is for Granger to be the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. I wouldn't be able to date her, regardless.'  
_

"And now, you may begin." Snape began to patrol around the dungeon, and Draco got to work.

* * *

"Harry, do you know what the hell has overcome Hermione?" Ron asked his best friend on the way to lunch. "I'm not complaining. It's just that it doesn't seem like something she would do. It probably takes a lot of time to look like that, and you know how she's always complaining about never having enough time."

"Uh huh, I don't know." But Harry knew, or at least he thought he knew. Hermione was making him suffer for what he had said to her. Harry had not been able to think of an alternative. 'Could I really tell her the truth if I don't even know what that is? And tell her what, "I like you, but I think that Ron likes you too."' No matter how he phrased things, it would ruin the friendship between the three of them, and Harry was not sure he was ready. And today made matters so much worse—he wanted her even more.

* * *

Ginny woke up on Friday morning with a sense of expectation. Today she would know who had sent her the note asking her to meet her at the Astronomy Tower. She hoped it was Draco, but she had no idea how he felt about her. He kept sending her such mixed messages that even Ginny could not figure it out. Yet she had to keep her mind open to the possibility that someone other than Draco had sent her the note. She hoped not to be disappointed.

Who else could it be? What could Draco possibly want? Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach as she imagined herself kissing Draco. The entire day, through classes and meals, she daydreamed all the possible scenarios of their meeting. Well, not all of them, of course, since the ones in Ginny's mind all ended with a kiss.

As midnight approached, Ginny's excitement grew exponentially. Yet her subconscious kept nagging at her the possibility that this rendezvous could be a trap. She shook the thought from her mind as she tiptoed across Hogwart's dark halls in the direction of the astronomy tower. She was scared of being caught, but she had a secret weapon up her sleeve: she had someone on the lookout.

During Ginny's second year at Hogwarts, she had befriended Lady Violet, who inhabited a portrait in a remote area of the castle. Although she loved to gossip with other portraits, she led a lonely 'life' at Hogwarts, and valued her friendship with Ginny. Lady Violet wore dark green velvet robes, which were magnificent against her dark red hair. She had instantly taken a liking to Ginny, and Ginny had spent much time visiting her portrait. Now it was Lady Violet who was moving from painting to painting ahead of Ginny, keeping her eyes open for Filtch or Mrs. Norris.

"It is alright, dear. There is no one down this hall or the next. I will check the staircase in the astronomy tower," said Lady Violet in hushed tones.

"Oh, thank you, Lady Vi!"

"My pleasure, my dear. Just promise to tell me of your adventure and of your dashing lad tomorrow upon your return!"

"Of course, I will come visit you and tell you everything." Ginny smiled as she told her, "And then you can tell me all about your Sir Benjamin."

Lady Violent left swiftly and returned with good news. "The coast is clear. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Lady Violet."

Ginny made her way up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. It was dark, and the staircase was round, which made the steps hard to see. At last she reached the door that lead to the top of the tower. As she opened it, she felt the cool night air brush her face, and she covered her hair with the hood of her black cloak. She let her eyes adjust to the moonlight. So far, everything was just as she had imagined it.

Yet as she looked around she saw no one. Ginny double-checked her watch and confirmed that she indeed had been on time. She walked across the tower, away from the entrance, to the section of the tower that was known throughout Hogwarts as "Snogville" because of its popularity among the student population as the place to go for privacy with one's significant other to be lip-locked for several hours.

As Ginny approached, she noticed on the floor a small carpet, in tones of silver and green. She had no time to dwell on the carpet, however, for her attention was distracted by movement. From the shadows emerged a hooded figure, silently making its way towards Ginny.

"Wh-who are you?" Ginny asked, trying to establish some control over herself. She tried to ignore the goosebumps on her arms.

As the hooded figure got closer, it spoke: "Mighty brave of you to come, Miss Weasley."

The voice was familiar to Ginny's ears, and instantly she felt a chill go down her spine. "Good evening," she responded, as she stalled, trying to figure out her situation. As the man removed his hood, Ginny noticed that she had correctly identified his voice. In front of her stood Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius eyed her, as if searching for something. "Do you know who sent you the note asking you to be here?" he asked coolly.

For a second Ginny was confused. If Lucius had not sent it, then who had? Realization dawned upon her, and she replied, "Draco."

"Yes, he did. Fortunately, I have my own faithful, little friends here at Hogwarts who notified me of your—er—acquaintance with my son."

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you here?" Ginny hated to ask, but she was curious.

"I would like to know your intentions; I would like to know why you have been associating with my son," he said in a stern voice.

At that moment Ginny noticed something on the floor, several feet behind Lucius. It was moving slightly and moaning silently. She suddenly realized with horror that this pitiful bundle on the tower floor was actually Draco. If up until now she had doubted whether she was in peril, she was sure of it now.

"My intentions, sir?" she said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Well, Slytherins and Gryffindors are not usually friends, Miss Weasley, specially now with the increasing discord among the wizarding world," he informed her.

Lucius's words echoed in Ginny's mind. She quickly thought: '_If we're not supposed to be friends, but enemies, then one of us is a traitor. Lucius suspects that Draco is the traitor, which is why he is here.'_

"I am afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that my intent is not entirely altruistic."

"Yes?"

"You see, I am concerned for my future—and the future of my family. As for my crossing of boundaries between houses: I must admit that Slytherin has a much greater selection of pure-blood families. If I am to continue in the tradition of marrying another pure-blood, then is it not appropriate that I seek outside my house?" Ginny was trying really hard not to tremble as she spoke. She could hardly believe that she could sound like that, let alone use the word 'pure-blood.'

Lucius Malfoy's face broke into a sly grin. "Very, well, Miss Weasley. You have exceeded my expectations. I see that at least there are two sane members in your family."

Ginny's face became bright red in anger, but Lucius dismissed it as embarrassment. Ginny wondered how Lucius could possibly know about Percy's disagreement with her family.

"I must admit, Miss Weasley, that I am astonished at your words," Lucius said tentatively, as if was trying to decide whether she was trustworthy. "What surprises me most is that you remain loyal to your family, even though you disagree with them?"

Ginny gulped nervously. The next statement could seal the fate of the rest of her life. She could tell Lucius the truth of her loyalty to her family and to Dumbledore—or she had the opportunity to become useful in the fight against Voldemort—she could become a spy. Yet she did not want to endanger her family.

"Mr. Malfoy, my family may be confused, but they are not the enemy. They too, are pure-blood. They do not see the importance, or the necessity, of the Dark Lord's mission. And, unfortunately, they do not see the bond that unites me to the Dark Lord—a bond that I owe to you and the diary that was in my possession during my first year." Ginny hoped her speech was convincing.

"I understand perfectly. Be sure that your loyalty will not go unnoticed or unrewarded." With that, Lucius turned and walked to the place where Draco was lying. He looked down at Draco, pointed his wand at him, and said, "Enervate!"

Draco awoke and stood before his father. His actions resembled those of a string puppet.

"Take my carpet and escort Miss Weasley to her dormitory. I will be traveling via broom." He turned to face the Quidditch shed that stood miles below them. "Accio broom!"

A standard Cleansweep flew across the Hogwart grounds and into Lucius Malfoy's right hand. He nodded towards Ginny as a final goodbye and flew away into the darkness of the night.

Now Ginny turned to Draco, who was now on his feet. "Isn't your father supposed to be in Azkaban? I thought the Ministry had caught him at the Department of Mysteries."

Draco gave her a sly grin and said, "My father was pardoned and released within the week. It seems that he had been under the Imperious Curse, so of course the Minister of Magic had to let him go."

"It's possible to buy your way out of anything these days, isn't it?" Ginny raised an eyebrow lightheartedly.

"Weasley, there's something I just don't understand."

"Yes, Draco?"

"Who's side are you on?" Draco stepped up closer to her, trying to read the expression on her face.

"Well, what are my choices?"

"Stop fooling around." Ginny grinned.

"I thought that was why you wanted to meet me here."

"Don't change the subject. You and I know perfectly well that you supported Dumbledore against You-Know-Who during last term." Draco had a look of mistrust on his face.

"I didn't lie to your father, Draco—at least not technically. I never said that I supported You-Know-Who, but I can't help it if he assumes it on his own. It is true that I am tied to Tom because of the diary. Plus, there are loads of pure-bloods in Slytherin—not that I really care—but your father seemed satisfied by the explanation." Ginny felt the frustration rising in her. "What was I supposed to say? Let him believe you're a traitor and watch him curse you again?"

"You could have said that you only wanted to get into my trousers and that everything else is just trivial." Draco's hushed tone drove Ginny crazy.

"Ugh! Is that all you guys think about? First it was Michael, then Dean, and now you. Must be an epidemic." Ginny's entire face was red again with anger.

"Quite a long list you've got there, Weasley. Although it seems you left out your pathetic crush on Potter."

Ginny could not take any more arguing, so she turned to leave. As she walked back to the door, she felt Draco's vigorous presence following close behind her.

"Ginny, wait!"

Ginny was surprised to hear him call her by her first name. She turned to look at him and felt a pang in her stomach as she saw what could only be a look of remorse on his face. His hair was all disheveled, and Ginny could see that one of the sleeves of his cloak was torn on the shoulder, exposing skin. It gave him a look of both tender vulnerability and of incredibly intense masculinity.

But as she opened her mouth to respond, she noticed Draco's expression change to a look of despair. Ginny suddenly heard voices, and the door behind her sprung open to reveal Filch and two large students behind him.

And then everything happened as if in slow motion. As Filtch ran towards them, Draco grabbed Ginny without hesitation and jumped off the Astronomy Tower, plunging both Ginny and himself into a lethal fall.

* * *

Author's note: Your reviews (apart from the lack of cannon HP) is the only thing that keeps me writing.

I would like to thank the following readers for your reviews and your dedication to my fanfiction:

legacyofemira

Ainariel-Helyanwe

iluvminidrew

HPfreakout

madmissymel

Lady Lestrange

DaZLinDZ

BlondieGurl

Fire Witch

Sarah Black

Kristen

Amanda Mancini

Tabbycat2000

Crystal Music

Hydrana Evila

StrangerWithMyFace

Ghost

jodie

Linari

carissa1

Starry Eyed Dreamer

Harry's Mum Lily


	5. Picking one's battles

Disclaimer: The characters and terms associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
Note: This chapter is dedicated to Crystal Music, one of my fave fanfic authors.  
  
**Draco's Destiny **

**By Eugenia**  
  
CHAPTER 5: Picking one's battles  
  
As Ginny and Draco fell, Ginny felt as if her mind was screaming, yet her throat refused to function. She heard Draco mutter an incantation, but she knew that it would be useless. They were coming towards the ground at an amazing speed.  
  
Suddenly she saw something silvery coming towards them form above, as if a star was falling out of the sky. She felt the thing beneath them, and to her astonishment, it caught them and soared across the sky, away from Filtch's view.  
  
Ginny looked to her right and saw Draco steadying his breath and looking relieved.  
  
"What is...," Ginny began, but realization hit her. "I thought flying carpets were illegal."  
  
"Aren't you glad your father didn't find this one the last time he raided my house?" Draco said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, no. This rug could have looked very pretty in my bedroom—once it was disenchanted—of course." Ginny turned over on her side so that they would be lying face to face. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, but I might not answer it."  
  
"If a boggart were to appear in front of you, what shape would it become?"  
  
Draco could feel Ginny's eyes burning into his own; he looked away. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Just curious. Would it take the shape of...your father?"  
  
"No. I am not scared of him. It's his plans for me that worry me. Who he wants me to be and what I want isn't exactly compatible."  
  
"And what do you want to do with yourself?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to turn into my father. Why can't life be like this: a smooth ride on a flying carpet? No worries...although, I could do with better company," he added playfully.  
  
Ginny pretended to be offended, but in the end, she grinned. "So the boggart would turn into a horrible version of yourself."  
  
He shrugged. "What about your boggart? What would it be?"  
  
"Tom's diary." Ginny averted her gaze from Draco's face to their surroundings. "Aren't we getting off our course?"  
  
Draco nodded. "We should be getting back. Filtch should have forgotten us by now. Although I must say that I will make Crabbe and Goyle pay for telling Filtch on us."  
  
"Who do you suppose told your father?"  
  
"There are a couple of portraits here at Hogwarts that depict family members who are also at our castle. I have an idea who it could have been but I am not positive."

* * *

Harry sat across from Ron playing chess in the Gryffindor common room. It was now getting late and most people had gone to bed. Hermione remained, though, and she was writing at a table next to a window that overlooked Hogwart's grounds.  
  
Harry could see her looking outside as she paused from her writing. He was tempted to talk to her, but since they had not talked since their kiss, Harry felt awkward and did not know what to say. Ron's presence was also problematic, as Harry had not found the time (or courage) to tell Ron about the kiss.  
  
Harry knew that he ought to tell Ron about it, but he wanted to avoid another row. It was already bad enough not to be on speaking terms with one of his best friends.  
  
Ron's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. "I've got you now. Check."  
  
Harry's king moved one space to the left, slowly cornering himself closer to checkmate.  
  
"It's only a matter of time..." said Ron, obviously satisfied with his own cunning.  
  
"Yeah, just be careful I don't get you first," Harry replied mischievously, knowing full well that he did not have any hidden moves planned, but he wanted Ron's confidence shaken up a bit.  
  
The trick worked. As Ron searched the board for any possible attacks he might have missed, Harry returned his eyes towards Hermione. Hermione was looking out the window again, only this time, she looked alarmed. Her eyes were bulging out, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Then Hermione's gaze turned towards Harry, and their eyes met across the room for a brief moment. As quickly as it had happened, the moment between them vanished.  
  
"Checkmate," said Ron cheerfully.  
  
Harry looked down and saw Ron's bishop beheading his king in one swift motion. "Good game."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to call it a night. Are you coming?" Ron yawned as he spoke.  
  
"A bit later. I'll see you in the morning," Harry replied.  
  
"Good night, then."  
  
"Good night, Ron."  
  
After Ron had left, Harry suddenly noticed that only one other person remained in the common room: Hermione. He decided the silence between them had to end. It was silly. He didn't want to hurt her; he wanted her to understand.  
  
However, when Harry approached Hermione, she did not look up. He noticed two parchments in front of her; one was full of slanted writing and the other had one line of Hermione's perfect handwriting.  
  
"You've been sitting here for hours, and you've only written one line?" he asked.  
  
Hermione jumped in her seat. She was at a loss of words. "Harry...I-I just wasn't sure how to respond to him. I don't know the answer. I mean, my parents gave their blessing, but I...I just don't know."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry was not sure what to make of Hermione's uncertainty.  
  
"Here." She shoved the parchment with slanted handwriting into Harry's hands. Harry noticed her hands were shaking slightly.  
  
As Harry read, his blood froze. It was a letter addressed to Hermione, in which Victor Krum expressed his love for her and asked her to spend the winter holidays at his castle in Bulgaria so that she could meet his parents.  
  
After he finished the letter, he read out loud, "I most sincerely wish to spend Christmas in your company and hope it is the first of many to come..."  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione incredulously. He wanted to throw the parchment out the window and scream at her for even considering it. Instead, he let the parchment drop on the table and sat down on the chair next to hers.  
  
Finally, Hermione spoke. "Well, what do you think?" She looked at him closely.  
  
"Blimey, it sounds like a bloody marriage proposal, Hermione! And his father's close to several Death Eaters...he could be one himself, for all we know."  
  
"But Victor is not like that, Harry. Besides, that wasn't the point. What should do I do?"  
  
Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Why are you asking me?"  
  
Hermione decided to be direct. "Harry, if you tell me that you don't want me to go, I'll stay here with you. But if you don't want me, I'll go."  
  
"Hermione..." Harry looked down. He knew he wanted her with him, but he had to face reality. "I wish it could work between us, but it can't. I won't put you at risk."  
  
"What risk?"  
  
Harry sighed. He would have to tell her. "Do you remember the prophecy about Voldemort and me that no one supposedly heard?"  
  
Hermione's eyes dawned with comprehension. "You heard it."  
  
"Yes. From Dumbledore, who heard it originally from Trewelany. Anyway, Voldemort is my enemy for a reason: one cannot live while the other survives. I have to kill or be killed."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What do you mean 'and'? What else do you want?" Harry snapped.  
  
"I just already figured that. I mean, it's obvious—you are the only one who has survived the Ava Kedavra, and you've escaped him at least four times now..."  
  
"I guess..." Harry didn't look too certain as he played with the hem of his robes.  
  
"So you're telling me that you wish we could get together but you are not willing to take the risk because of a prophecy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I won't do it, Hermione. It's my responsibility, and I won't risk your life for it," he said while shaking his head, as if his body language provided extra conviction. He rose to leave.  
  
"Do you think your mother ever regretted marrying you father?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
Harry froze.  
  
"Would she have done things differently if she had known she would die?" Hermione continued.  
  
"We'll never know now, will we?" Harry replied coolly.  
  
"Isn't it my choice to make if it's me that's at risk?" Hermione also rose from her chair. "I may not be as pretty as Cho, Harry, but I am smart enough to know an empty excuse when I hear one!" Hermione was choking back tears by now. She began to leave.  
  
"Don't go." It was more of a request, not a command. "I don't want to loose you, Hermione. I'm scared."  
  
"Scared? You?" Hermione turned back to him.  
  
"Yes," Harry said and stood closer, "I'm scared I'll loose you to Victor or Ron, or any other guy. I'm scared that Voldemort could kill you. I'm scared that you could grow to resent me if the price for us is too high. Yes, Hermione, I'm scared. But I also know I don't want to be without you."  
  
Hermione felt a hot tear run down her cheek. Harry's thumb reached up to dry it. He embraced her, and they kissed passionately, sending red sparks off their wands.

* * *

Draco steered the flying carpet towards the castle. "Where is Gryffindor House located?"  
  
"Over there." Ginny replied as she pointed to a tower on the east end of the castle.  
  
As their adventure came to an end, they both grew silent.  
  
Ginny fidgeted with her hands, wondering how far Draco would confide in her. She finally got the courage to break the silence. "Draco, now that You-Know-Who is back, are you going to become a Death Eater?"  
  
"Well, that's the plan, although I must wait until I graduate from Hogwarts."  
  
"And you are doing it because you believe in their cause? You want the wizarding world cleansed?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
Draco did not respond.  
  
"Would you be willing to kill me if the situation arose?" Ginny asked tentatively.  
  
"Would I get you in bed if I didn't?"  
  
Ginny chose to ignore that comment. "But you'd fight my parents, my brothers, or Harry."  
  
"Ginny, it's more complicated than that. My father controls my future. I have no say in what I do."  
  
"You don't need them, Draco. You could join us if you wanted to. It's your choice, not your father's." Ginny's hand reached up and touched his arm. "You wouldn't be alone."  
  
Draco nodded in understanding. "Good night, Ginny," he said, for they had reached her window.  
  
"At least think about it." She reached up and gave him a peck on his right cheek. "Good night." She turned towards the window and whispered, "_Alohomora_!"  
  
Ginny crawled into her bedroom and closed the window behind her. She turned and found herself face-to-face with Hermione, who had an accusing look on her face.

* * *

Harry made his way up the staircase towards his bedroom. Halfway up, he ran into something and fell back a couple of steps.  
  
"Ouch! Who's there? _Lumos_," he said.  
  
In front of him stood Dobby with his arms stretched out in front of him and his hands blocking Harry's path.  
  
"Harry Potter must not go upstairs."  
  
"Why Dobby? What's going on? Voldemort isn't up there, is he?"  
  
Dobby winced. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not here at Hogwarts. Dobby is here to give warning. Harry Potter must not go upstairs."  
  
"Why not, Dobby?"  
  
"Danger! He is hurt! You are in danger!"  
  
"Who is hurt, Dobby?" asked Harry, alarmed.  
  
"The Weasley boy. But Harry must not go upstairs."  
  
"Dobby! I have to go! Let me through NOW!" Harry pushed past Dobby and the door to his room burst open as if by magic.  
  
Harry looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Yet the room was dark so he proceeded with caution.  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt a large blow from behind, and he stumbled onto the floor. His attacker jumped down, and they wrestled on the floor. Harry's wand was lost during the commotion.  
  
"_Impedimenta!"_  
  
Harry felt like he could no longer move. Yet he was still moving slowly, as if in slow motion.  
  
He could now see clearly. His attacker could not move either.  
  
In front of Harry stood Ron, looking more furious than Harry had ever seen him, as if possessed.  
  
Near the door stood Dobby, holding Harry's wand. "_Finite Incantatum_," he said, and soon vanished, leaving Harry's wand behind.  
  
"Ron?" Harry could not believe his eyes. It did not make any sense. Why would Ron attack him? "Why?..."  
  
Ron looked at him with incredulously. "'Why?' Maybe because I trusted you. It's not easy being your friend, Harry, always being second in the spotlight but...I never dreamed you'd BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, right. As if Hermione hadn't been down your throat two seconds ago."  
  
Harry looked back defiantly. "She wasn't your girl, Ron. Plus, you never made a move."  
  
"Yeah, but you knew how I felt, and you went ahead and did it anyway. You could've asked. We were friends. I would have never have asked out Cho when you liked her."  
  
"I-I...What do you mean 'we were friends'?" Harry looked around the room and saw their roommates peaking at them behind their beds.  
  
"I may be a nice guy, Harry, but I'm not stupid. A real friend doesn't stab you in the back." Ron turned away and disappeared into his four-post bed.

* * *

Draco looked in both directions of the corridor to make sure that he had not been followed. In front of him was the person he had been looking for. He was asleep, facing Draco and sitting in a fancy silver armchair. He was oblivious to Draco's presence.  
  
Ginny's words echoed through Draco's mind. He recalled how she had gently touched his arm, how she had not betrayed him during her conversation with his father, and how she had kissed him. He wondered about the meaning of loyalty and whether he could ever measure up to anyone else's expectations.  
  
Draco shook his head and cleared his mind. He could not think about that now. He had a mission.  
  
Draco took one step forward, raised the knife in his right hand, and plunged it in one swift movement into the heart of the man sitting in the armchair. And just like that, Draco ran.

* * *

Hermione dragged a bewildered Ginny down to the common room. She did not want to make a scene in front of the other girls who were sleeping, and could not think of a better place than the deserted common room to yell at Ginny for her shameful behavior.  
  
"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny whispered as she was being pulled down the steps.  
  
"The question is: what do you think you're doing? With Malfoy! I can't believe you would do this to your family, Ginny! What are you're parents going to say when they find out? What about Ron? Do you realize that he'll never forgive you?"  
  
"Oh, but he'll forgive you for smooching Harry?"  
  
"It's not the same, Ginny!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right; it's not the same. He won't hate me; he'll just think it's 'evil' Malfoy bewitching me with a love potion. He'll hate you forever, Hermione."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No...no..." She turned to face the fireplace, which was still lit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just I thought that you of all people would understand. I didn't plan this. There's a side to Draco that's good; I know there is. Please say you understand. I need you on my side, Hermione. Please!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
Hermione faced Ginny again. "Alright, but please be careful, Ginny. I don't trust him."  
  
"Hermione, promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I pro--" but Hermione was cut off by the sound of hysterical sobbing and wailing.  
  
Ginny saw a new figure in the painting to the right of the fireplace. "Lady Vi? Is that you? Are you alright?"  
  
Lady Violet could not respond at first and merely sobbed harder. "H- he's...he's gone! He's d-dead!"  
  
"Who? What happened?" Ginny asked, looking at Lady Violet's red, swollen eyes.  
  
"He was murdered!" Lady Violet replied, and she fled from the painting, before revealing the identity of the victim.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. "I wonder what that was about. It sounded like she was playing a prank. Do you know her very well?"  
  
"That was Lady Violet. Yes, I know her well. At least, I know her well enough to say that she wasn't playing a prank. Hermione, this is serious. We should get to sleep." Ginny suddenly did not feel very well.  
  
"You're right. I don't want any more surprises for the night. Let's go."  
  
But as Ginny walked up the steps to her room, she could not push away the feeling that Draco was involved in the murder in some way. The feeling stayed with her for the rest of the night, and when she awoke the next day, it was still present to her surprise.

* * *

-----------Author's Note: Before anyone complains about how I made Draco into a murderer, please hold off your accusations until after chapter 6. I know that it was evil of me not to say who's dead but that's life [ducking while you throw tomatoes]. I hope you like the chapter, and let me know if you have any requests. I have actually changed some stuff in the story based on reviews, so please don't be shy. I love to read comments, and I really appreciate reviews.  
  
I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:  
  
Crystal Music  
  
StarCrossed Lovers/ Sarah  
  
Ainariel-Helyanwe  
  
volly  
  
harryluver422 


	6. Trapped

_Disclaimer:_ The characters and terms associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Draco's Destiny**

**By: Eugenia**

CHAPTER 6: _Trapped_

Narcissa was awaken abruptly from sound sleep by a short, agonizing scream. She noticed her husband Lucius was sitting next to her amongst the beige satin sheets, completely absorbed in his reading. He did not seem at all disturbed by the scream, and to her astonishment, he was rather amused.

"What was that, Lucius? It better not have been that new house elf-it's so hard to find good help these days."

"Don't worry, dear. That was our little boy finally showing some initiative. It certainly took him long enough, but I am proud to say that he's becoming a Malfoy through and through."

"Draco? He's here?"

"No, he's not. But he has found the connection between our home and Hogwarts. I must admit that I was worried he might not catch on…he still has much to learn, and I fear sometimes that he will not be ready to face his destiny."

"Oh, nonsense. He's a smart boy, and he's every bit as capable as you were at his age. Just give him time; he'll come around…just don't expect him to automatically 'come around' on your side!"

"Narcissa, this isn't a game. He must realize that he has the opportunity of a lifetime, and so far he's proved to be weak and easily manipulated. I'm hoping that this will be the beginning of the rest of his life."

"Maybe so, but there's no reason to put him at risk, Lucius. I just want what is best for him."

"There's no doubt in my mind of that, and believe me, I have been investing in his future because I believe that this will be the best for him. There's no need to worry, now. Go back to sleep."

"Lucius, I have stood by and watched you attempt to discipline him in ways that were, well, controversial. It has hurt me as much as it hurt him. I will not allow you to destroy him like you've done to me. I hate that I've been reduced to a simple, socializing housewife. It might have been your destiny for me, but it's not what I had planned. I might have caved, but don't expect the boy to cave so easily. He may be a Malfoy, but he most definitely is not your clone!"

Narcissa stood up and angrily walked away from the luxurious bed towards the door. There, she paused, as if to gather one last ounce of courage. She turned back to face her husband, who still lay on the bed, undisturbed by her outburst. She could see his indifference towards her and how little he valued anything she had to say. He had turned back to his reading, and a lock of blond hair had fallen onto his face. At that moment she hated him even more than she had ever imagined could be possible. She spoke to him in a steady, proud tone, "You will never control Draco the way you manipulated me. I will see to it, if it is the last thing I do." She grabbed her wand and a coat, and walked out the door.

Lucius did not bother to look up, accustomed to her many outbursts. Little did he know that his wife had finally reached the point of no return. Instead, he thought of curses to manipulate the mind and cause physical pain, in the chance that his son resisted the future chosen for the weakling. He hoped his son would join him willingly and become a powerful Death Eater, but he also knew that he would rather be prepared to manipulate the boy than to regretfully have to kill his only heir.

Narcissa ran down the familiar corridor that led to Draco's bed chamber. Her tears were silent, yet signified a relief she had not felt for many years. From the beginning of her marriage to Lucius, he had molded her into the perfect housewife, filling her schedule with both 'lady-like' domestic activities and an endless cycle of socializing meetings. She had a role that would only equal that of a wife of the minister of magic, if only the minister of magic was married. She was the 'first lady' of the Death Eaters and had very little liberty within the circle.

When she had been younger she had resisted the role, claiming that she had intended to have a career of her own, but Lucius was quick to use the Crustacius curse on her. Over the years, the repeated exposure to the curse had weakened her physically. The nine months she was pregnant with Draco was the longest time that she had ever gone without having that wretched curse cast at her. She had once had a miscarriage because of that curse, though Lucius had not known of her pregnancy and she had never told him for fear of his anger. Today, she not only regretted her marriage, but also her distant relationship with her son. Lucius's plan for her did not leave time for her son, nor did he want her son to be raised as a "mama's boy." She had stayed with Lucius out of fear, but also out of hope that one day things would change. She had blindly loved Lucius in her youth, and now she was praying the price.

Like many previous nights, Narcissa fell asleep on her son's bed, wishing for control of her own life, and for her son's freedom of his father. She knew no one that would help her or her Draco, and she could not be much help to him. Draco was alone, and Narcissa feared he was no match for Lucius. She found solace in her son's chamber, as if Draco himself was providing a temporary refuge from her miserable life.

* * *

The portrait that had once depicted the love of Lady Violet's life was now empty. Sir Benjamin had been slain in his sleep, the last memory of him was now gone forever. All the other occupants of paintings at Hogwarts were scandalized-no one had ever bothered to murder someone in a painting. After all, what harm could a painting bring?

But Draco knew that once a character of an artwork was killed, they would be gone forever from all art, preventing them from communicating to people between different locations. The only other place that had housed a portrait of Sir Benjamin had been at his own home, and Draco was sure that the painting was responsible for his father's knowledge of his intended meeting with Ginny. He did not know how Sir Benjamin had stumbled upon this bit of information, but he was certain that the gossip needed to stop before Draco himself was thrown into an early grave. He had wondered how in all these years his father seemed to know everything that happened in Hogwarts almost instantaneously; now he knew. All that worried Draco at the present moment was not getting caught in his act of vandalism. He would deal with Crabbe and Goyle later, as he felt that he could punish them for their disloyalty when the opportunity presented itself.

During breakfast in the Great Hall, the faculty was in a grim mood. It seemed that only the students were conversing that morning, and Draco found his gaze focusing on the Gryffindor table where Ginny sat next to Potter and Granger. He would have felt immensely jealous had he not noticed that Potter and Granger were completely immersed in conversation, without paying much attention to Ginny. Weasley was sitting towards the opposite end of the table, shooting hateful glances at Potter and Granger. _Well, well. Maybe the dream team isn't such a dream after all_, Draco thought.

Ginny looked at Draco across the room. Her eyes were piercing him, as if searching for conviction in her doubts. He glanced back down at his food and knew that it was hopeless. She knew it was him. He was sure of it.

Suddenly Dumbledore rose from his seat at the faculty table and declared, "I have a few announcements this morning, which require your undivided attention, please."

The Great Hall grew silent, everyone puzzled as to the change in routine.

"I have very disappointing news. One of the portraits was attacked last night, and the perpetrator has murdered the occupant of the painting that hung in the corridor on the third floor towards the east wing of the castle. Let us pause to honor the memory of Sir Benjamin, who had been a part of Hogwarts for 137 years."

Dumbledore's announcement caused shock amongst the student population. Ginny seemed to be the exception, Draco noticed. She seemed sad, instead, and would not dare look up to meet anyone's eyes. Draco felt his emotions in turmoil, a feeling that was now frequent since Ginny had crashed into his life.

Dumbledore continued his speech, "As you all know, this is more than an act of vandalism. Whoever is guilty is also responsible for the death of the memory of a wizard, and is in violation of wizarding law. It is a most dreadful deed, which will not go unpunished. In response to this incident, I have reconsidered a petition that was brought forth to me at the beginning of the school year last month. I have decided to allow the reinstitution of an academic club called Dumbledore's Army, but only if the following conditions are met: they will change their name to reflect their academic purpose, they will have a faculty moderator, and they must invite any member of the school to join, as long as they are a third year and above. That is all."

Everyone began to chatter loudly about the news; it seemed like some students were concerned over the security at Hogwarts, while others just wanted to talk about the identity of the culprit. Just then, the owl post arrived, and Draco received a letter from his mum, which he chose to open later in private. He noticed that both Ginny and Weasley had received mail, and all of the Gryffindors were talking to them excitedly. He saw that Ginny stood up abruptly and ran out the Great Hall. He followed her out, keeping a safe distance.

When Draco was sure no one was following them, he called out to her, "Ginny, stop!"

Yet she kept running, and did not heed his command. Instead she dropped the crumpled letter on the ground, shot him a meaningful look, and left him there alone in the corridor.

He picked up the letter, and began reading. The Gryffindors had been congratulating her on her father's new promotion. According to Mrs. Weasley's letter, the promotion also included a very significant raise and yearly bonus. On the back, Ginny had scribbled: "Meet me, same time, tonight, female prefect bathroom."

* * *

Ron trudged through the day as if in a daze. The only thing that had lifted his spirits was the letter from his mum. He was thrilled at the prospect of the financial security his father's promotion would bring his family.

He was both glad and perplexed at Percy's willingness to reconcile with the family. His parents would be happy about Percy, yet Ron wondered why Percy had returned to them. Percy had proved himself unloyal to their family when they had needed them the most during the reformation of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron hoped that his parents would not involve Percy in the Order.

In potions class that morning, he was reminded again of his fight with Harry. Ron had decided to avoid both Harry and Hermione, which proved simple once he had paired himself with Malfoy. This was surprising for Malfoy at first, but it did not feel out the ordinary since Snape had paired them together so many times in the past month.

They worked together silently on the potion and accomplished a decent result. Its final color was the deep, nave blue that Snape had predicted. Towards the end of class, Snape made his rounds around the room, checking the cauldrons. When he reached theirs, he paused, raising his eyebrows and commented, "Interesting turnout, after all."

Then he turned toward the cauldron where Harry and Hermione had been working. The potion was flawless, yet Snape smirked and stated, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. It is obvious from this potion that you did not participate today. Class dismissed."

And for the first time in their lives, both Ron and Malfoy exchanged a mocking smile, directed at Harry.

* * *

"It's just not fair, Hermione. I worked on that potion just as much as you."

"I know, Harry. I was there, too, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wish Gryffindor didn't have to suffer just because of that old geezer's vendetta against me. It's obvious. Heck, it's been obvious for the past five years."

"So why did you think the sixth year would be any different?" Hermione asked softly.

"I dunno," Harry replied, "Maybe because Dumbledore claims he's not so bad. It's a shame I don't see it."

Hermione chuckled. "Anyway, how did you end up in potions? Didn't you get to choose your courses based on your test scores last year?"

"Apparently potions is a requirement if you want to be an Auror. But hey, I shouldn't worry. Chances are I probably won't live through the next couple of years anyhow."

"Harry!" Hermione gave him a playful shove. "Don't say that!"

"Alright, if you say so…I guess I can make the most of the time I have left. How about you and me tongue wrestle for a while?" Harry had a mischievous gleam to his eyes as he placed his arms around her and guided her closer to him.

Hermione turned bright red with embarrassment. "Not in public," she said through clenched teeth.

Harry laughed openly and let his arms fall. "As long as we get to do it sometime, I won't complain." He winked at her. "Well, let's get some lunch then."

"You never cease to surprise me, you know that? I'm actually famished; let's go."

* * *

Draco headed outdoors to practice quidditch after his classes were over. It was months before the season would start, but he still loved the feeling of the game off season.

He felt a cool chill run up his spine as he ascended on his broom. The temperature had dropped moderately, announcing that the end of autumn was near.

Suddenly Draco noticed he was not alone on the field. Someone else was practicing ahead of him.

"Hey, you!" Draco called out.

The boy turned to face him. It was Weasley, and he was all flushed, as if he had been playing for a while. "Yeah?" he responded.

At first Draco was disappointed, but then he thought, "_Why not? It might not be a bad idea to get on his good side if I'm going to be meeting with his sister…after hours_."

"Weasel," Draco asked, "are you up for a challenge?"

"One on one? What's in it for me?"

"Well, I know you won't want to play for money now that you've got some. How about this: if I win, we publicly humiliate someone from Gryffindor-Potter-most likely. But if you win, then it'll be someone from Slytherin. Is it a deal?"

"Deal."

After 2 hours of play, Draco won by a landslide. It almost seemed to him that Weasley wasn't really even trying to score. They decided to meet the following week for another game, and to plan their prank.

* * *

At midnight, Draco stood in front of the girls' prefect laboratory and whispered the password "chocolate cricket."

The door swung open, and Draco found himself surrounded by luxurious marble walls and floor. There was a column straight ahead of him, and he could see Ginny's back was leaning on it. She had rolled up her robes and placed her legs in a large hot tub that sank into the floor in front of her. The ceiling was enchanted, much like that of the Great Hall, and the moon and stars shined brightly at them, giving the room dim lighting.

Draco sat next to her, careful to stay away from the water. For a moment they sat in silence, not wanting to complicate things between them.

Ginny kept her eyes on the water and said, "Your father moves fast."

"He wrote the book on 'friends in high places.'"

"I just wish Dad had received the promotion based on merit…"

"Maybe he did."

Ginny gave him a look as if to say "nice try." She sighed. "I feel like I can't be happy because it's tainted. And during winter break I'll have to pretend to be happy about this…it won't be easy. I didn't think your father would involve them."

"Money is the only weapon he's got. He knows how to use it. But your parents are smart-you don't give them enough credit. They must have some idea of the politics involved." Draco tried not to notice the way she was biting her bottom lip. "Will you be rejoining the DA?"

"Yes, probably. It was great way to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts-I wish you would join, too."

"I'll think about it," he said, surprising Ginny.

"I heard there are rumours that Cornelius Fudge is leaving the Ministry," she told him.

"If he does, I wouldn't be surprised to see my father as the next minister of magic."

"You know, I've always thought the minister should be more, well, handsome. I could see your father winning on his looks," she said matter-of-factly and giggled.

"You must be mad," he retorted and gave her a look of complete disgust.

"Yeah. He's got those gorgeous eyes and that great physique," she teased.

"Well, like father, like son, right?" he suggested in a husky voice.

"Not really. I guess you got stuck with the bad genes from your mother's side."

"That's it! You're going down!" Draco reached toward her and began tickling her like mad. He was surprised at how well she blocked him, and he had to keep rolling over to try and gain control. They ended up in a tangled mess on the marble floor, both breathless.

Draco stiffened as he realized the proximity of his bodies. He looked down at her, and saw her eyes were watching him carefully. He could feel her heartbeat rising on the wrist he held in his right hand and released it slowly.

She raised her hand up to his hair and slid her fingers through the soft, silky texture. He gasped in response, and she smiled in return. "Draco," she murmured.

"Hush-no names. You make me want to forget who I am," he breathed against her ear.

"Or where we are," she suggested in a voice as low as his.

"Yes, this is just a dream," he whispered. "Just a dream."

He bent down to brush his lips against hers, slowly and teasingly. At first she lay still, but as he deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with an equal hunger.

The simple kiss continued until they could no longer breathe, and no amount of air was enough to last as long as they needed. Draco moved to cradle her head so she would not be hurt by the marble floor, and she took the opportunity to explore his back with her hands. He closed his eyes then, willing himself to gain control of his body, and failing.

She began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses along his jaw line, and he quickly stopped the sweet torment by taking her mouth again in one swift motion. Ginny arched her body toward him instinctively, needing to close the gap between them with an urgency arising from the passion between them.

Draco could hardly believe how good Ginny tasted and felt, with lips and skin so soft under his own. Her hair, too, was a silky fire under his hands, and it surrounded her like an erupting volcano, the red fire cascading everywhere.

"Fire," he breathed. "Fire burns."

"Yes," she agreed, "It does."

Ginny reached up to kiss him once more, but abruptly, he pushed her away. Draco scrambled to his feet, trying to get away from her and from her dangerous trap.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"I know what you're trying to do," he said through his teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"It won't work, you know. I can't do this."

"Do what, Draco? I haven't asked you to do anything."

"Liar! From the first day you've asked me to turn my back on everything and everyone in my life, not to mention my family and my future. And for what? For a little shagging I can get from any girl?" Draco was shaking his head furiously in emphasis.

Ginny was still sitting on the ground, completely taken aback. She could not think of anything to say to him that could make him understand how she felt. "Draco, I lov--," she began.

"Don't say it," he interrupted. "Don't you dare say it! You can't possibly mean it. And if you do, well, grow up! It's just a trap; it makes you blind and lowers your defenses and makes you risk everything you've ever wanted."

"But did you really want that for yourself? I don't see how the Draco I know could possibly want to follow that path. You're not happy; you're suffering. Let me help you. Draco, I love you."

Draco flinched. "Then stay the hell away from me, and you'll see things more clearly from now on."

He turned and left Ginny alone in the laboratory, its ceiling casting ghostly shadows around her, encircling her as she crumbled and succumbed to the torrents of weeping inside of her.

* * *

For days Ginny had avoided Draco as much as humanly possible. She could not stand to look at him and have him look back at her with such contempt. She knew that it could not be easy to do what she asked of him, yet she could not help but be angry at him.

Draco had caused her too much pain that night. Ginny kept hoping the pain would go away as time went by, but it lingered, tormenting her bit by bit until it was completely useless. She tried keeping herself busy with her schoolwork and occasionally practicing quidditch, to the point that most of her professors had commented on her improvement in her courses. She had not visited Lady Violet much since Sir Benjamin's death; Lady Vi was still in mourning and refused to see her.

As Ginny walked down the corridor on a Saturday morning, she thought about the last time she had unintentionally run into Draco. It had been Wednesday evening after classes when Ginny had gone to find Ron on the quidditch field. To her astonishment, he had been playing quidditch with Draco! When they saw she had discovered them, Draco ignored her and Ron had blushed, not knowing how to explain.

Ginny had run away as fast as she could, into the shelter of the school. She wondered why Draco would associate himself with Ron but not with her. Now, as she stepped into the first DA meeting of the year, she breathed easily, knowing that she would not run into Draco here.

She rushed in only to find herself behind a head of gorgeous, pale blond hair and a body covered in a dark green robe. Ginny caught pieces of the conversation in front of her:

"No room for you here, Malfoy."

"Don't worry, Potter, I don't take up as much room as your girlfriend. Plus, our club's faculty moderator would be just crushed if I didn't attend."

"How do you know who the mentor will be? He isn't here yet." Harry glanced quickly in the direction of the door, where Ginny stood.

"Well, maybe if you weren't failing his class, you'd know."

"Still, there are an odd number of people here; you won't have a partner."

"I don't need you to get a dueling partner, Potter."

"Harry," Ginny began, "I wouldn't mind getting the chance to tear Malfoy to pieces. Is that alright with you, dragon boy?"

Draco laughed. "No problem, Weasley. Seems like there's room for me after all." He gave Harry one last smirk before leading Ginny into the room.

Ginny's heart practically leapt off her chest with every step. He had talked to her! She was not going to break apart now in front of him. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself without being too obvious. In a way, dueling with him would bring her a needed satisfaction of revenge. She just hoped that he would not utterly humiliate her in front of everyone.

Draco cursed himself silently for his fate. He had to pretend to hate her, even if everything in his body told him that every moment without her was torture. He had decided it would be for the best. She had hated to be caught in a trap by his father, and Draco would do everything in his power to protect her-even if it meant they could not be together. He just had trouble convincing himself whenever she was near.

Draco noticed he was the only Slytherin in the entire room. He figured that would change by the next meeting. Dumbledore had chosen wisely when he had picked a mentor for the DA, and Draco was sure it would be entertaining…at least for him, though probably not for Potter.

Everyone anxiously awaited the arrival of the professor, each hoping their own favorite had been chosen. Yet time passed, and no professor was arriving. After several minutes of waiting, Harry took charge and began to lead the meeting as he had done the previous year.

Draco as faced Ginny, he was vaguely conscious of all the people surrounding him. He concentrated on reflecting and directing curses in Ginny's direction. He was surprised to discover her speed and ease at dueling.

He picked his curses cautiously; among his favorites were disarming her and making her dizzy. If undeflected, she would be forced to turn in circles, her hair cascading around her in a furry of red. Then she would recover and paralyze him. Then he would send her a tickling curse that would make her giggle until he ached with regret.

Later Draco would curse himself for not having paid enough attention and for not having prevented fate. He would seek revenge and cry unheard tears, but he had no way of knowing that now.

He had just paralyzed Ginny when he heard Neville cry out across the room. Draco turned to the source of the sound and saw a flash of white zooming towards them. He pointed his wand towards Ginny and screamed over the noise, "Finite incantatem," releasing her from his curse. Yet Neville's curse was too fast, and Ginny had no time to deflect it.

Draco could feel time stop. His heart was pounding in his ears and it was as if his all his senses had improved. For the first time, he could see clearly. He knew he was powerless to stop it, but he rushed forward regardless to try to save her.

Before he could reach her, the spell hit Ginny. At first she froze, but then her body shook as if electrified. She struggled against the pain, released a high-pitched scream, and collapsed upon the floor.

Draco was the first at her side. Her body looked cold and lifeless with her eyes open wide in shock. He reached for a pulse and did not find one.


	7. Reborn

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Crystal Music. Thanks so much for all your help—loved all of your suggestions and comments!

Also, I am labeling this story as ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (AU): spoilers up to 5th book in canon only.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.

**Draco's Destiny**

**By: Eugenia**

_Chapter 7: Reborn_

Draco knew that Ginny was dead, though he searched frantically for a pulse. He could feel the moment slow down as if in slow motion: the pounding in his ears, the unshed tears, the sudden hatred for Neville, and the disbelief that he, himself, had done nothing to prevent it. Draco knew that a defining moment in his life was occurring. Suddenly, he realized that his life had a purpose. He had to fulfill his destiny, no matter what the cost.

Therefore, for the first time in his life, Draco chose to act. He lifted his wand, pointed it at Ginny's chest, and chanted the incantation that would bring Ginny back from the dead. He chanted the words over and over, drawing strength from the dark magic of his ancestors before him, knowing that if Ginny awakened she would reject him because of the path of Darkness he had chosen.

Yet at that instant, Draco could only think about Ginny, remembering her innocence, her goodness, and her love. He recalled how sweet she had tasted and how her hair had danced like fire in the wind. He thought about her big eyes, inquisitive and alluring, always beckoning, a challenge from him. He dreamed of her laughter and her passion; he wished for her smile and even for her tearsAnd just when he thought that the dark magic had failed him, he felt a deep chill down to his bones, something being taken from him, a part of him gone forever.

In that second Ginny awoke, and though weak, she noticed instantly the change in him. His eyes were greyer, darker, and the spark that had always excited her was now gone.

"Draco, what have you done?"

"It had to be done. I've found my destiny."

Ginny was not sure what he meant. All she knew was that he looked different, and that she certainly felt different as well. She could feel an overwhelming fatigue overtaking her, though she was aware of the students surrounding her and of the moment when Dumbledore and all the other professors barged into the room. When Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher, she allowed her strength to desert her and fell into a deep and haunted sleep.

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night with a painful headache. Actually, it felt more like a full-body-ache. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to gather her composure so that she could recall the events of the past day. She was confused, for she was drawing a blank between the time of the accident and the present.

She recognized the white sheets of the parallel beds of the infirmary from her first year, when she had been recovering from being possessed by Voldemort and left in the Chamber of Secrets to die. She shivered instinctively as she felt a strange feeling of déjà vu, but it was interrupted as she noticed something weighing down her left hand.

She could see nothing there, yet she instantly knew what it was. _Draco._ He was there, holding her hand. She was not sure how she knew it was him, but Ginny decided that now was not the time to dwell on that. She wanted to know—needed to know—what had happened. Ginny needed to understand before she could accept what had happened, or even act in any way. As they were alone in the infirmary, this was the perfect time for them to have an enlightening tête-à-tête.

"Hello, Draco," she said with a tinge of amusement, thinking that she probably looked like she was talking to herself.

"I'm here, Ginny," he replied as he removed his invisibility cloak. His hair, she noted, was ruffled and he looked paler than usual. She was a bit disappointed that he did not comment on her cunning detection of his presence, but then, he looked like he was beyond any emotion at the moment.

"You look like hell," she remarked.

"Whereas you look radiant as always."

She grinned. "I've always thought you were an angel, you know. There was just the question of whether you had fallen or not." He sure looked the part, with his almost-white hair and that surreal air given off by his seamless demeanor.

"You can rest assured that I've most definitely fallen, then, especially after today." His face betrayed no emotion, though Draco looked away from her just in case it did.

She reached over and grabbed his hand in order to get his attention once more. "It doesn't matter to me, Draco. Not anymore. I just need to know what exactly happened to me." It was as if she had forgotten and forgiven that scene in the prefect bathroom where he had broken her heart.

For the first time during the conversation, Draco let slip the walls he had built around himself and let her see his surprise, his shock at her acceptance of him **--** as if he could not imagine hers as a sane reaction. "_Why?_" he whispered.

"Because I heard you're a god in the sack and I just couldn't pass that up." Ginny smiled deviously at him.

"Seriously, Weasley."

"No, really, it was all over the last issue of Wonder Wizards Weekly. Pansy even gave a quote saying that it's a favorite topic of conversation of all the Slytherin girls. I should make you wear a sign on your forehead that says 'Property of Ginny Weasley' so they know not to mess with you."

She was not sure how he would react, but to her pleasure, he laughed. It was odd, hearing him laugh like he did not have a care in the world. Ginny could not remember ever having heard him laugh like that, but she thought it suited him well. It even made him more handsome, if that was at all possible.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her finally.

"Everything."

* * *

"Ron, I'm so sorry. Please listen! I didn't mean it to happen!"

"Neville, it's one thing when your clumsiness gets points taken away from Gryffindor, and it's another when it lands my little sister in the infirmary."

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was trying to block the oncoming spell and I couldn't make up my mind—I must have tried to do a Shield Charm and a hex at the same time…"

"You don't realize it, do you?" Ron spat. "If Malfoy hadn't been there, _Ginny would be dead!_"

Ron was pacing in their dormitory, trying to avoid the glances of Dean, Seamus, and Harry as he argued with Neville. Normally Harry would have tried to interfere and calmed Ron down, but seeing as Ron was not speaking to him, he doubted he could have had much effect on him at the moment.

Neville looked as if he were about to cry. "I tried to warn everyone…honestly, I did."

Before Ron could scream at Neville some more, Harry said quietly, "Neville, I doubt that screaming 'watch out' while everyone was busy screaming incantations of their own justifies what you did."

Ron turned to scream at Harry instead. "Stay out of this! This is between me and Neville. You know, Malfoy was right—he always did say you were meddling where you didn't belong."

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Harry, "but at least I can recognize an accident when I see one."

Ron, seething, stormed out of the dormitory and headed down the staircase towards the common room, where he sat opposite the fireplace, his anger burning as bright as the fire in front of him.

* * *

"Do you really want to know everything?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Yes," she replied, looking into his eyes.

"Even the part where you unconsciously humped me in front of everybody?" His eyes gleamed mischievously for a second.

"_Draco_."

"Alright, although I know you wanted to—okay maybe not in front of your brother and all his little friends, but I'm a sexy dish here and it's obvious how much you want me."

"Stop stalling and tell me what you know."

"Oh, I love it when you order me around."

She shot him a disgusted look, but could not hide her amusement.

"You're cuter when you're mad," Draco said, catching her off guard.

"Flattery won't work on me right know."

"I know. It was worth a shot. Okay, here goes: I brought you back from the dead, Ginny. I performed the darkest magic in existence—necromancy. If it wasn't for that fool—Dumbledore—I'd be in Azkaban for life." He paused and began to walk around the room, as if he could not stand to talk to her face to face.

"After it happened, Dumbledore asked to see me in his office. He knew that dark magic had been performed in the castle, but all he asked me was why I had done it. He seemed to think that this was the one thing that mattered. I told him that you'd saved my life and so I had been in your debt, and now the debt had been repaid."

"That's not true!" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco shot her a look that said 'don't interrupt me' and continued, "Then the Minister of Magic arrived with a couple of Aurors, and they wanted to take me to trial at first. But Dumbledore refused to let them take me, saying that it wasn't really necromancy because your body was still alive, so that it was more of a healing charm—a Reviving Charm—than any dark magic. The minister looked unconvinced but relieved, and he said he'd have a word with my father before I arrived home for winter break."

Ginny was hesitated for a moment and then asked, "What happens now?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to spank you."

She grinned back at him. "Might be a bit difficult with me on the bed."

"I was counting on that"

"No, really, Draco. What are we going to do?"

"Now I try to forget about you, while you try to stay out of danger over winter break."

He leaned over her, pressed his lips momentarily upon hers, and left the infirmary without looking back. Ginny sat in her bed, feeling stunned. She could have sworn it had felt like a good-bye.

* * *

Harry knew it was not a wise course of action, but he followed Ron into the common room anyway. He did not stop until he was right in front of Ron, blocking the other boy's view of the fire. He did not stop to think or to check to see if anyone else was there. However, he faced Ron and waited until Ron bothered to look up.

Yet Ron already seemed defeated when he asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell you're thinking!" Harry bellowed. The few students left in the common room scrambled up from their chairs and began to leave. "How can you just _sit_ there and blame Neville for it?"

"She's not your sister, Potter."

"Don't give me this 'Potter' garbage you picked up from Malfoy. I don't believe you! You used to _hate_ his guts. And now you're worshiping the ground he walks on! I can't believe you're friends. He may have saved Ginny's life, but he used Dark Magic, Ron. _Dark Magic_—you do remember what that's all about, don't you?"

Ron glared back at him. "We're not friends."

"What?" Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Look, it's true that I don't hate him anymore, but that doesn't mean we're friends. I haven't forgotten the way he's treated me in the past. But he's the one person who didn't think I was insane when I didn't want to hang around the famous 'Harry Potter,' and I can't forget that either."

"But he's _Malfoy_!" Harry looked at him as if Ron had told him that it was raining dragons.

"Yeah, well, he's not that bad company when he's not so busy insulting you."

Harry shifted uncomfortable on his feet.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Harry plopped down on a scarlet armchair next to him and propped his feet on the wooden coffee table that was usually covered with books. "Look, Ron," he began, "about the Hermione thing I—"

Ron shook his head. "No, you were right. She wasn't mine—I never did anything…I think I was 'fraid to lose our friendship. I had no right to her."

"Yeah, but I should've told you. I should have asked. It can't have been a picnic to find out the way you did. I don't blame you for what happened afterwards."

Ron grinned sheepishly recalling their fist fight. "Your face was priceless when you saw it was me."

"Huh, too bad I couldn't see it."

"Oh, I think I can duplicate it." Ron proceeded to make a face of utter astonishment, his eyes wide, his eyebrows high into his forehead, and his mouth open in a big circle.

Harry laughed openly and threw a cushion at Ron, who was laughing without any shame. At that second, Harry felt a pang of recognition, and he knew that for that split second, it had seemed like old times.

Ron surprised him when he suddenly asked, "What are you doing for the holidays?"

Harry shrugged. "Staying here, I suppose."

"You want to come to the Burrow?"

Harry tried to suppress the urge of happiness he felt, and replied coolly, "I guess." Then he thought about it, and though awkward, he asked anyway. "What about Hermione?"

Ron looked a bit taken aback for a second, but he replied confidently, "Okay, but you get to invite her."

Harry shook his head, his hair flying back and forth. "I think she'd really like it if you asked her."

* * *

Draco knew that it would be difficult to avoid Ginny once she was let out of the infirmary. He needed to just get through these few days at Hogwarts and then he would be at a safe distance once he was at Malfoy Manor for winter break. He had to devise a way to keep Ginny away. They had always had an ill-defined love/hate type of relationship, and Draco thought he could use that to his advantage.

_I need a girlfriend,_ he thought, _and I need one fast._ He paused to think about the irony of the situation, and smirked as he realized how his thoughts could be misinterpreted so easily. _Preferably someone from Slytherin…someone pretty, of course, since I'll have to look at her often. Either blond or brunette, but definitely not a redhead. And a good body wouldn't hurt, obviously. But the most important thing is that she's the typical Slytherin so no one suspects a thing._

He walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and began to check off unsatisfactory choices in his mind. Girls were everywhere, all of the sudden. They all seemed to be looking up expectantly at him, as if they were in on his little secret. Then one of them spoke to him, telling him to sit down next to her.

He grinned at her, snapping on the old Malfoy charm, and said to her while looking at her as if she was the only person in the Great Hall, "Hello, Pansy. Would you like to be my date for my family's New Year's Eve ball?"

Pansy Parkinson giggled, but did not seem taken aback. "I'd love to go, Draco. I thought you'd never ask."

_There, mission accomplished. Not so bad actually. But then again, with my good looks, I wouldn't have expected anything less._ Draco looked around him, satisfied with his accomplishment. The Slytherin table had erupted in whispering, and as the gossip traveled far and wide across the room, he sensed everyone was looking at him. He glanced at the Gryffindor table, though he was not sure what he expected to find. He knew Ginny was still in the infirmary. However, he did not expect to see Hermione Granger shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

At first he dismissed the look as part of the rivalry between the houses, but there was something else in that look that he had not seen before. He remembered with a pang of bitter taste the memory of Granger hitting him third year over that stupid hippogriff. He wondered whether she would react in a similar matter if he were to hurt Ginny. He got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_It's for her own good, _Draco tried to convince himself. Yet the memories of the previous night kept prying into his thoughts. He had gone back to visit Ginny in the early hours of the morning, after a sleepless night. She had not noticed when the infirmary door had opened and closed of its own accord. He was not sure why he had gone. He kept telling himself that it was because he was checking up on her. In reality he just felt drawn to her. He could not keep her out of his thoughts, and it had become almost unbearable. He had to see for himself that she was safe in bed.

At first he had thought she was sleeping, as she was lying in bed motionless. Yet as he neared her, he realized with a pang to his heart that she was crying softly. He had to restrain himself from reaching out to her and consoling her. He would not have known how to console her, but he wanted to do it just the same, as she had done for him that day after his fight with Ron. But he stood there paralyzed, gazing at her, wanting her to stop crying. With every tear he witnessed, he felt a stab of pain and of guilt sweeping up and engulfing him in misery. He had never felt this way before. For the first time in his life, he wanted to apologize for his actions. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him: _Malfoys don't apologize. A Malfoy can do no wrong._ Well, he certainly felt like he had wronged Ginny. He was disgusted in himself. _I can change_, he thought. _Ginny told me I had a choice._ But that voice returned to him, saying: _You cannot chose what has already been decided for you. Malfoys have destiny, and you shall fulfill yours._

Draco had run out of the infirmary back into the Slytherin common room. There, he had collapsed on a sofa, and had sat winded for a minute. Then a piece of parchment in his pocket had gotten his attention. It was the letter from his mum.

He was pulled out of the reverie by Pansy, who was talking excitedly about the Malfoy New Year's Eve Ball. He was still clutching his mother's letter underneath the table, as if that piece of parchment could give him strength. He nodded absentmindedly at Pansy, who kept asking him for his opinion on the details of the ball.

* * *

Ginny heard a knock on the door to the infirmary and watched wordlessly as Madam Pomfrey went to admit the visitor. The romance novel in Ginny's hands slid down to her lap. She'd been enjoying the latest book in the series, which was called _Witch Flies West_. The cover of the book showed a gorgeous blond witch on her broomstick flying over a wizard who stood on the Eiffel Tower. The wizard blew kisses at her and tried to catch her out of the air. Apparently the American witch had flown to Paris on a shopping spree only to fall in lust with the first French wizard she met. The plot was predictable yet comforting. So far the main characters had done some unmentionable things under a park bench that still had Ginny blushing furiously whenever she thought about it. Jacques had then proceeded to take Melanie back to his place to cook for her and then to show her his broomstick.

However, Jacques' ex-girlfriend Yvonne had been waiting for him in his flat and had cursed the blooming relationship between Jacques and what she had called his "vache amèricane." To which the offended American "cow" had replied something about a "French tart" and "good riddance." Ginny choked back a giggle and looked up to see Hermione standing near her bed with a worried expression on her face.

"Hermione, it's just a book." Ginny saw that Hermione now looked a bit nervous. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine," Hermione replied in a tense voice.

"Ron told me that the two of you had made up."

"Mmm," Hermione said noncommittally.

"And that he and Harry were okay, too."

"Mmm huh."

"And that you'll be with us over winter break."

Here, Hermione just nodded.

"He also told me that he grew a new head so that he could eat twice as much during the holidays…"

Hermione nodded again.

"Hermione! What's wrong? You haven't been listening to a wor—"

"There's something that I have to tell you," she interrupted gravely.

"Well, what is it?" Ginny asked, her curiosity aroused. She had never seen Hermione look at her so uncomfortably.

"Draco's going out with Pansy."

Ginny looked down at her book momentarily, so it was hard for Hermione to see the other girl's face. "I know," Ginny said quietly.

"What? You _know_? How?" Hermione looked both shocked and relieved.

"Lady Violet—my portrait friend—she's been coming to visit me. She feels really guilty that I'm in here for some reason. Anyway, she's the one who told me."

Hermione sat down on the next bed. "How long have you known?"

"Since my second day in the infirmary," she replied in a weary voice.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," she said, wiping away an angry tear, "I hope she makes him miserable."

* * *

It was almost noon on Christmas Day when Harry went to answer the door of the Burrow. He swept the door open, ready to exclaim 'happy Christmas' to the Weasleys' visitor, but instead, he stood there frozen to the spot.

"Lo, Potter," Draco said in a voice liquid with amusement.

Ginny who had been standing behind Harry, walked around him now. She turned to Harry and said, "I can handle this." Then she promptly walked up to Draco and punched him in the stomach. Draco, obviously unprepared, fell backward into the snow.

* * *

Author's Note: So far something has been missing from my story. It's called a plot. Well, rest assured that I've come up with one. My hope is that it will show up in the following chapters—yes, the story will continue. It will take me a while, as I need inspiration like this 4th HP movie to get me writing. This think called a "real life" keeps getting in the way! (And here I thought I didn't have one!) You'll be happy to know that I'm working on the next chapter, which has actually been one of the most fun so far. Just imagine a world gone mad where Draco gets to infiltrate the Weasleys' Christmas…more on a certain love/hate relationship…lies, food, and quidditch…oh, and lots of pain, of course…plus a another big cliffhanger at the end (already written), which I'm sure you'll all love!

Thanks so much to the following people for their reviews:

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

LuvFantasy

Maegmel

Conway100

Crystal Music

TheDevilsSeductress

Alexandria J. Malfoy

bhs778907

amethyst-rose


	8. Surprises

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.

**Draco's Destiny**

**By: Eugenia**

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

"Ginny! What are you doing?" exclaimed Molly Weasley. "That's no way to treat a guest!"

"A guest?" echoed Ginny softly.

"Yes, I invited him over for lunch today."

"But—mum!"

"Honestly, Ginny. Where are your manners?" Mrs. Weasley approached Draco. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Hello, Molly. Yes, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Is that your wonderful cooking I smell?"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled like a young schoolgirl. "I'm pleased you like it. Is your mother well?"

"As well as could be hoped." Draco replied, his eyes scanning around the room.

"How much time do you have this time, dear?"

"Mum's covering for me, so I should have longer than usual."

"Good. Now make yourself at home. I think you know almost everyone here. I need to get back to the kitchen for some last minute preparations. Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Molly."

Harry seemed to have awoken from whatever spell had frozen him since Draco's arrival. "You could have just slammed the door on his face," he told Ginny flatly.

She shrugged slightly, shaking her head. "No, he would have just come back."

Draco watched this exchange with a bemused smile on his face. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "I'm in the room in case you haven't noticed."

Ginny turned to glare at him and exclaimed with rage, "Noticed? How could we not bloody notice you're here, Malfoy?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I must say that I thought the odds of you being invited to a Weasley gathering were likely nil."

Ginny was not amused, though. She was looking at Draco as if he'd just been snogging her mum. Or any other member of her family, for that matter. Harry had never seen her this angry.

Draco, however, stood there swimming in insolence. "I'd never turn down an invitation to home cooking."

"What about at _your _home? Isn't there some grand Malfoy banquet that you're supposed to attend today?" She asked a bit hopeful and bewildered all at once.

"Nah, that was last night. We do presents on Christmas Eve at midnight." He said with a wry smile.

"I hate you!" Ginny spat unexpectedly at Draco.

"I get that a lot from Gryffindors," replied Draco nonchalantly.

Ron walked into the room with a subtle expression of disbelief on his face. He greeted Draco stiffly, but without the pure hatred that had always intervened between them.

"You _knew_?" Ginny asked Ron, her voice tense.

"Mum just told me," he replied, "and don't look at me like I'm the one who betrayed you, Ginny. It's Christmas!"

"Ugh!" Ginny said and stomped up the stairs.

There was an awkward silence as Ron, Harry, and Draco stood together, surveying each other uncomfortably.

Draco took advantage of this moment to glance around at his surroundings. It was his first time in the Burrow, and while it was nowhere near as grand as his own house, the Burrow had a quality not present in Malfoy Manor. Straight ahead of him was a wooden staircase that spiraled high above. Along the walls of the stairs were portraits of the various Weasley children throughout different stages of their lifetimes. It seemed like the first floor started with the baby pictures, and the kids seemed to grow as the stairs rose higher.

On Draco's left was what looked like a sitting room. There was a roaring fire in the brick fireplace, very different from the grandiose, marble fireplaces of the Manor. Everything seemed much cozier in the Burrow. Across from the fire was a large brown suede sofa surrounded by several armchairs with various colorful wool blankets splayed across them. In the back corner was a piano that was enchanted to play Christmas carols. It was currently playing "Adeste Fideles." The music seemed to seep into his bones, but what he felt when he saw the Weasleys' Christmas tree was nothing compared to that.

The tree itself was a large, beautiful pine tree with flecks of real snow on its branches. It was decorated with translucent, golden bows, and underneath each bow, was a picture of each member of the Weasley family. Draco walked closer to it, mesmerized not by its beauty, but by the comfort and joy that radiated from it.

"Um, yeah, come into the living room, Malfoy," Ron said out of courtesy, since it was obvious that Draco was already inside.

But Draco was not paying attention to them. Something on the tree had caught his attention. There were other people on the tree, not just the Weasleys. Draco could now see the pictures more clearly. Surrounding the Weasley family, were pictures of Harry, Hermione, Lupin, a couple of witches he did not recognize, and…Draco gasped. He saw a picture of himself, grinning madly on the tree, waving back at him.

There was an audible popping noise in the room, and Fred appeared behind them. "Food's ready," he told them, surveying Draco with distrust.

They all turned to follow Fred, but Harry grabbed Ron's arm to stop him. "We'll be there in a minute," Harry said.

Fred nodded in response.

When Fred and Draco had gone, Harry demanded, "What's going on, Ron? What's Malfoy doing here and why is your mum treating him like one of the family?"

"I dunno, Harry. I wasn't told he'd be here."

"But it doesn't make any sense! I mean, they're acting like they're old friends or something. I don't even call you mum 'Molly,' and I've know her for six years."

* * *

Ginny sat at her dinning room table, surrounded by the people she loved. Well, except for Draco and for the fact that three of her brothers were missing. Percy still wasn't talking to the family. Bill and Charlie had both left earlier that morning to spend the day with their girlfriends' families.

She felt a bit guilty over having hit Draco, but from the way he was wholeheartedly conversing with her father, she assumed no permanent damage had been caused.

Seeing Draco at the front door had somehow felt like a personal insult. She bet it had something to do with her wounded pride, but she would not dwell on that. Instead, she kept reliving her moment of audacity. Punching Draco had been exhilarating. However, Hermione had taken all the fun out of it. Hermione had gone upstairs to tell her that lunch was ready, but ended up making her feel guilty and childish.

Hermione had looked eerily like Professor McGonagall when she had said, "You need to be more careful, Ginny. I know that it's tempting to play 'hard to get,' but I think you crossed the line by punching him."

"I wasn't playing at anything. He just makes me so mad I just…I don't know…I know violence is not the way to go, but it made me feel so _alive—_he makes me feel alive." Ginny sighed.

"Nevertheless, I don't think this is the way to go. It's not safe to lose control every time you see him, Ginny. We don't know what side he's playing on and until we do, we're going to have to watch what we do or say around him."

"I hate this, Hermione. It hurts so much to see him. I don't know what he's doing here today or why my parents invited him."

"We'll just have to find out. Don't worry, we're in this together."

"No, we're not. You don't feel this way. I'm so scared that I'm going to snap and lose control around him."

"I'll stay by your side today. I won't let you do something you'd later regret."

"Thanks."

Ginny now looked at Hermione, who sat on her right talking to Harry across the table. Hermione was telling Harry a funny anecdote about a previous Christmas when she had been on pain medication for her injured ankle. Harry was laughing so hard he almost chocked on the turkey in his mouth.

"Right, so I was trying to prove that my ankle didn't hurt so they would let me go over to my friend's house that day. I couldn't think of anything better to do than to attempt to dance with a sprained ankle. I was seven years old. It seemed like the logical thing to do at the time…honestly, how was I supposed to know I'd actually end up literally breaking a leg?"

On Ginny's left was her father, and across from her sat Draco. It was such a disturbing sight watching Draco talk to her father amicably. She kept pinching herself under the table just to make sure she was not dreaming, but then again, all she had to do was glance at the puzzled look on Ron's face to know he was thinking the same thing. After all, Ron was sitting between Draco and Harry, who hated each other but were both on friendly terms with _him_. Luckily there was so much food and conversation around them that they could just pretend everything was normal. Or at least they were doing it just fine until lunch was suddenly interrupted by a large, black owl pecking loudly on the window pane.

Many things happened all at once. Draco went pale and ducked under the table, unfortunately pulling half its contents on himself during the process, while Ron screamed as the dishes full of food flew in his direction. In the meantime, Mr. Weasley jumped out of his chair, wand in hand, and walked quickly towards the window.

"SILENCE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed over all the noise. "Arthur? What is it?"

"It looks like it's just an owl, Molly. I'm going to let it in." Mr. Weasley began to reach towards the window latch.

"NO! It's a Malfoy owl. Potter, give me your invisibility cloak NOW!" commanded Draco from under the table.

"What? I'm not—I don't have an invi-," Harry began.

"Harry, dear, please get it for him. And hurry."

Harry sighed like a reprimanded child as he looked at Mrs. Weasley's stern face. "Alright."

As Harry dashed up to Ron's room and ran back downstairs with the cloak, Ginny helped her mum straighten the mess. Ginny wanted to ask what was happening, but every time she opened her mouth to speak, her mum shook her head as if to say 'not right now.' Everyone tried to act normally, but she could see it was hard for Fred and George who were trying very hard no to laugh at Draco. They literally looked like they were about to burst.

When Harry returned, he sat back down and slipped the cloak underneath the table to Draco, who instantly put it on and disappeared from sight.

Mr. Weasley cautiously opened the window, and the owl screeched with joy as it dropped an envelope in front of Ginny, landed on the table, and began to sip water from her glass. Ginny gasped in surprise, and looked up to find all her family and their guests looking at her expectantly.

"Well, go on, Ginny. Open it," her father encouraged her.

Inside the envelope was the most extravagant piece of parchment she had ever seen. The letters were in glowing gold cursive. She read it once, paused, and read it again. Then she laughed, a combination of disbelief and sweet vengeance rising up in her.

"It seems," she began, "I've been invited to a ball."

A large 'thud' noise came from under the table, and everyone began to talk all at once.

* * *

"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed as he rubbed the spot on his head where he had hit on the table. Ginny was invited to the Malfoy New Year's Ball? He could not even begin to comprehend. Instead, he just sat there, invisible to the world, his shirt covered in food, while everyone else above the table asked all the questions he was thinking but too stunned to ask.

"A ball, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a tone that suggested her daughter was confused.

"Yes, mum, you know what a ball is: a dance, a gathering, a celebration. I've been to one before, you know."

"Ah, yes. The Yule Ball." Her father sat down again. "My princess is all grown up—"

"DAD!" Ginny practically screamed, "We have _company_."

"What ball?" Ron asked as he chewed on a slice of garlic bread.

"It's the Malfoy's Annual New Year's Eve Ball," Ginny replied.

"Who invited you?" asked Harry.

"Well, that's the thing. I have a personal invitation as a friend of the family, which is odd really, considering…"

"From Lucius?" Mr. Weasley asked as he and his wife exchanged 'A Look.'

"Yes…"

"You can't go," said a voice from below the table.

"Did you hear something?" George said to Fred.

"Nah, must have been the nasty ferret that's been haunting our dining room table," Fred replied.

"Yeah, we're going to have to set some traps for the little fellow." George took a pink piece of candy from his pocket. "Here little ferret. Here's some yummy candy."

Fred chuckled and said, "Eat it and you just might become a real ferret."

"Knock it off you two." Mrs. Weasley shot her boys an annoyed glace.

"Yes, mum," they said in unison.

As the owl flew back out the window, Draco crawled from under the table and took off the invisibility cloak to reveal the grandiose, less-than-appetizing mess on his clothes.

Mrs. Weasley took charge the second she spotted him. "Ron, sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs and help Draco get cleaned up. Draco, I can clean your shirt before you go home if you don't mind sticking around for a bit. Why don't you boys play some quidditch this afternoon? You'd have plenty of players for a decent game."

* * *

After she finished helping her mother wash the dishes, Ginny sat by the fire and curled up with her copy of _Witch Flies West_. Her brothers, Harry, and Draco had gone outside to play Quidditch. Her parents had apparated away to visit their Aunt Cecilia and wish her a merry Christmas.

Hermione had joined Ginny and was busy reading what looked like a heavy textbook. Ginny could see that she was obviously having trouble staying awake. Hermione's eyelids would slowly come down, and then they would suddenly flutter back open.

At last, Hermione glanced at Ginny and asked, "What are you reading?"

"_Witch Flies West_ by Gertrude Ledwoling."

"What's it about?"

Ginny filled her in on the basic plot and watched as Hermione miraculously became completely alert. Ginny wondered if Hermione had ever bothered to read "trashy" novels. It seemed that for all her previous disinterest in them, Hermione was suddenly gripped.

"Oooh, so what kind of curse did Yvonne use?" Hermione asked intriguingly.

Ginny actually blushed. "Do you remember how Jacques had said he'd show Melanie his broomstick? Yeah, well, Yvonne cast a spell to prevent the broomstick from working properly."

"But how is that a curse on the relationship? It's not as if Jacques' broomstick…oh, I get it. _Broomstick._" Hermione looked away sheepishly.

"Um, yeah, Melanie was really broken up about it, but she claimed to love him anyway," Ginny continued to explain.

"Right, right. As if she really could love the poor bloke after having known him for one whole day." She did not sound too convinced.

"Hermione, it's supposed to be a _romance_ novel. Anyway, Jacques ends up getting sloshed, and Melanie's left to tend to him the following morning when he has a humongous hangover."

"Typical!" said Hermione indignantly, though quite amused.

"That's not all. Then he--" Ginny began but suddenly stopped.

They were interrupted when they heard a loud scream coming from the back yard. Both girls jumped out of their chairs and headed quickly for the source of the sound. When they reached the door to the yard, the first thing that Ginny noticed was the blinding sunlight. _Something's gone wrong. Very wrong_, she thought as she tried to quench the rising panic.

She felt Hermione brush past her as Ginny stopped to survey the scene beholding her. Her brothers and Harry were all there, standing together in a circle, as if they were huddling. However, there were not looking at each other, but seemed to be staring at the ground in the middle of the circle they had formed.

Draco was lying on the ground, clutching his left arm. His face was contorted in pain, and he was shaking from side to side on the ground, making a shapeless pattern in the snow. His skin and hair were so pale that he could have blended right in with the white surrounding, but his black cloak made a drastic contrast with the snow. She could not see any blood around him; there was no trace of red to indicate any blood. His arm did not seem broken, either, and Ginny wondered what was causing the pain.

She let her knees unlock and found herself kneeling next to him, all thoughts of her anger at him vanished as concern swept her mind. If she had not looked at him, she would never have known he was suffering. He did not moan or complain of any pain. His eyes were shut tight; his lips had turned slightly purple and were stretched thin. Draco's right hand was bare, the black leather glove forgotten in the ordeal, and his pale fingers clutched at his left forearm.

Ginny grabbed Draco's injured arm and began by removing his other glove. Then she pushed up his cloak and shirt, slowly revealing his arm. When she reached the point where his hand covered his arm, she had to pry his fingers off in order to finish uncovering what she thought was a wound.

Ginny felt her eyes water as she saw what was causing Draco the unbearable pain. She heard Hermione gasp and Harry curse. She felt Ron stiffen behind her and her other brothers shift closer to see. Her attention was drawn to Draco's arm, where a tattoo of a serpent rising from inside a skull was drawn in what seemed to be black ink. Black steam was rising from the mark, and Ginny bent down and blew on it.

Draco was now watching as Ginny puckered her lips and blew cold air on his burning arm. A sigh escaped his lips. His eyes met hers, and he regretted it instantly, for he had been torn by what he had seen in them.

Ginny looked down at him, a confusion of feelings overtaking her: betrayal, anger, disappointment and, worst of all, hate. She stared at his arm, as if by will she could erase what she saw there. Her heart sinking, she had never felt such hurt in her soul. She ached silently as she looked at the symbol she knew so well: it was the dark mark.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is short but was very fun for me to write, and I hope it was a nice change from the constantdramafrom previous chapters. Chapter nine should be exciting, with more action as emotions run wild (not to mention the upcoming Ball at the Malfoy's should be really interesting). Sorry this one took so long to go up; Iexpect the next won't take nearly as long :-) 


End file.
